L'amour à trois ou pas
by lmncdqx
Summary: Hermione est restée au manoir Malefoy. Elle n'a pas pu s'enfuir avec ces deux amis. Elle sert donc d'esclave aux soeurs black: Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy. Elle est Puni régulièrement par Bellatrix. Mais le jour où Narcissa participe à la torture, il se passe une chose inhabituelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Vous l'aurez probablement compris. l'Histoire se passe durant l'épisode 7. Une semaine après l'évènement au manoir pour être exact. **

**Est-ce que c'est un plan à trois ? Vous le découvrirez bien vous même =) **

**Si j'avais créé ces personnages, je serais heureuse. Vraiment de sacré caractère. Mais J.K Rowling en est la propriétaire. Merci à elle !**

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Chapitre 1**: Une punition inhabituelle

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Hermione été retenue prisonnière dans ce grand manoir des Malefoy. Un manoir lugubre. Absolument rien ne donnait un signe de gaieté. Des murs noirs ou gris, une décoration d'un gout douteux et surtout des locataires sans coeur. Et encore, il n'y avait que deux femmes présente depuis qu'Harry, Ron et les autres s'étaient échappés. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé de bon coeur. Ca non ! Mais Hermione qui était sous l'emprise de Bellatrix ne pouvait rien faire et décida qu'ils feraient mieux qu'ils partent. Elle, elle se débrouillerai. Voldemort approchant, les deux garçons transplanèrent à contre coeur.

Voldemort fut furieux et s'était déchéné sur Bellatrix, Lucius et bien sur, sur la jeune gryffondor. Des question lui avaient été posé sur ce que manigançaient Harry mais la jeune ne trahirait pas son ami. Elle préférait encore mourir.

Depuis, elle sert essentiellement d'esclave à Bellatrix et à Narcissa. Pourquoi Bellatrix dans le manoir des Malefoy ? Tout simplement parce que Rodulphus et Lucius étaient tout deux rarement présent. Souvent en mission pour Voldemort, ce qui avait le don d'énerver la mangemort, pourtant favorite du maître.

Ainsi, elle ne pouvait laisser sa soeur seule. Mais surtout, elle pouvait torturer Hermione quand elle le souhaitait. Parfois à la limite de la folie ! Elle ne pouvait aller plus loin car la jeune fille, était, il faut le dire, plus compétente que l'elfe de maison qui sert la famille Malefoy. En tout cas c'était ce qu'affirmer Narcissa. Sans compter que le maître des ténèbres n'a pas donné son accord pour la tuer.

Hermione regarda avec envie les deux soeurs entrain de manger un bon repas. Elle mangeait très peu depuis qu'elle était dans le manoir. Simplement les restes. Déjà qu'il fallait limiter la consommation de nourriture avec Ron et Harry. Là, c'était un véritable supplice. Et comme ci ça ne suffisait pas, Bellatrix la faisait languir. Toujours ces "Hmm que c'est bon ..." qui sortait de sa bouche à moitié pleine. Ça aurait été presque inconscient si elle ne regardait pas constamment Hermione en disant cela.

- Tu en veux, n'est ce pas ? dit la mangemort, tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

Hermione ne fit rien, ne bougea pas. Non,elle n'allait pas prendre le risque que ça dégénère.

- Hé bah, t'en auras pas ! ajouta par dessus Bellatrix avec un rire perçant.

Narcissa leva la tête vers sa soeur. Des fois elle se demandait si c'était pas elle la soeur ainée. Narguer Hermione à presque chaque repas, c'était quand même quelque chose.

Qu'importe ce que disait sa soeur, Bellatrix ne perdrait pas une occasion de blesser et d'humilier la jeune gryffondor.

- Ma chère Cissy, ce fut un magnifique repas. Je crois qu'il n'en restera pas pour notre petite sang de bourbe, dit Bellatrix en regardant, rictus au lèvre, Hermione.

S'en été trop pour Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas de restes.

La jeune femme tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Où est ce que tu comptes aller ma jolie ? demanda bellatrix.

Le ton avait changé. C'était le fameux moment qu'Hermione redoutait. Cette fois peu importe, Hermione savait aussi hausser la voix.

- Où je vais ? Chez le coiffeur, se moqua Hermione. Son regard avait changé aussi. Un regard dur qui défié celui de Bellatrix. Celle-ci n'appréciait de toute évidence pas et s'avança furieusement vers la jeune femme qui ne baissa pas ses yeux pour autant.

Narcissa regarda méchamment Hermione. Quelle imbécile ! se disait- elle. Elle venait de donner l'opportunité à Bellatrix pour qu'elle la torture.

- Et en plus, tu oses te moquer de moi, s'exclama Bellatrix en tenant durement Hermione à la racine des cheveux. Hermione se tordit de douleur et fut projetée sur le sol.

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et tourna furtivement son regard vers Narcissa. Celle-ci resta stoïque regardant froidement la scène.

- Cette fois Cissy, tu dois me soutenir. Il faut lui montrer qui fait la loi ici.

Narcissa hésita 10 secondes et sortit à son tour sa baguette. Elle espérait qu'en voyant les deux sorcières sur elle, Hermione ne recommencerait pas.

Bellatrix sourit et regarda avec un regard sadique la jeune gryffondor.

Hermione ne comprenait pas le geste de Narcissa. Elle détestait cela d'habitude. Torturer. Non, c'était réellement le truc de Bellatrix ça.

ENDOLORIS ! cria Bellatrix.

La jeune femme se tordillait de douleur et criait comme elle n'avait jamais crié dans toute sa vie. C'était comme si des centaines de couteau lui traversaient le corps. Aussi bien dans le dos que dans le ventre. Bellatrix devait vraiment le vouloir. Son sadisme était à son paroxysme. Ca ce lisait dans ces yeux. Un mélange de colère et de plaisir.

Quand elle eu fini. bellatrix se tourna vers sa soeur.

- Ahhh, ça fait du bien. Bellatrix envoya un sourire à sa soeur. A ton tour Cissy, montre lui qu'on ne rigole pas ici.

La concernée s'avança vers Hermione qui était en pleur et lui dit d'une voix froide:

- Regarde moi.

Hermione obéit en espérant que la maîtresse du manoir lui dise simplement de ne plus recommencer. Et bien, elle avait mal espéré car Narcissa formula le mot Endoloris.

Soudain ! Au moment où le sort atteignit Hermione. Les deux sorcières qui l'opposé furent éjecté 3 mètres en arrière. Elles retombèrent toutes les deux sur le dos. Bellatrix se releva rapidement, sous le choc, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

- Mais Cissy, qu'est ce que t'as fait ? J'ai pourtant bien entendu "Endoloris" !

Narcissa, maintenant debout à son tour, semblait se poser les memes questions.

- Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passé, bégaya la sorcière.

Toute deux se tournèrent en direction D'hermione. Le corps de cette dernière été allongé dos à elles. D'où elles étaient, Hermione avait l'air sans vie. Narcissa s'approcha doucement vers la jeune femme et s'accroupi afin de la retourner.

- Alors ? demanda Bellatrix curieuse.

Narcissa mit sa main derrière la tete de la jeune femme qui ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. Elle paraissait ailleurs, refermant les yeux de temps en temps. Narcissa resta silencieuse, regardant la scène sceptique. Hermione posa alors sa main sur celle de Narcissa. Celle-ci fut surprise et remarqua qu'Hermione la regardait. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient si rouge. Et son sourire ... un sourire béat.

Bellatrix qui s'était approchée, contempla la scène légèrement amusée.

- Narcissa ... marmonna la gryffondor.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling =)

Ne soyez pas surpris que mes chapitres ne soient pas très long. Ils ne le seront que très rarement à vrai dire.

Allez bonne lecture !

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Chapitre 2: **Amuse-toi un peu !

C'était très rare. En fait les deux sorcières n'avaient jamais vu cela. Donc il était fort probable que ça soit la première fois que cela se produit. Les effets du sort "Endoloris" n'avait jamais produit cette réaction sur une personne. Au pire, ça n'avait pas d'effet si la personne qui le lançait ne voulait pas faire de mal. Mais là, Hermione était apparemment sous le charme de Narcissa.

Bellatrix pouffa de rire devant son verre de whisky en y repensant.

Narcissa descenda l'escalier en se tenant le dos. Elle avait monté la jeune femme avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison. En effet Hermione s'était rendormie après avoir prononcé le nom de Narcissa et il fallait la couché. Narcissa regarda méchamment sa soeur qui se relaxait tranquillement.

- Merci pour ton aide Bella. C'est vrai il ne faut pas te sentir gené, dit froidement la maitresse du manoir.

La mangemort posa son verre et sourit à sa soeur.

- Mais enfin Cissy, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Cette petite ne voulait que toi apparemment, se moqua Bellatrix.

- Je ne l'ai pas voulu, rétorqua Narcissa en prenant elle aussi un verre de whisky.

- Sans rire ... Tu peux me le dire si tu as envie de cette petite sang de bourbe.

Narcissa but de travers et toussa. Elle était choquée par ce que sa soeur venait de dire et la regarda pour voir si cette dernière plaisantait.

- Bah quoi ? fait pas cette tete là, déclara t-elle. Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle a eu cette réaction.

- Tu es folle ? J'aime Lucius, rétorqua Narcissa, l'air toujours abasourdi.

- Mais alors, comment est-ce possible ? Et combien de temps cela va t-il durer ? Tant de questions que se posait Bellatrix. Aura t-elle les réponses un jour ?

Narcissa trouva louche que sa soeur se pose autant de questions. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois q'un sort tournait mal.

"Maintenant, il suffit d'attendre et Hermione retrouvera la raison" pensa Narcissa en s'alongeant doucement sur le fauteuil.

Bellatrix s'assit près de sa soeur et approcha son visage de cette dernière.

- Tu pourrais t'amuser avec elle, susurra Bellatrix à l'oreille de Narcissa.

Celle-ci fit mine de ne pas comprendre et vit sa soeur faire un haussement de sourcils. Bien sur, elle savait ce que signifiait "s'amuser avec elle". Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluit.

- j'aime mon mari, répéta Narcissa fermement. Mais si tu veux t'amuser, va y. Personne ne te retient.

- Non, moi je serais forcée de la violer. Tandis que toi ... c'est tout autre chose. C'est limite si tu n'aurais rien à faire.

Narcissa frissonna quand elle entendit le mot "violer". Bellatrix était tellement folle et sadique, qu'elle en serait bien capable. Meme avec une femme. L'idée que sa soeur agisse comme un monstre, tel Rodulphus, la répugnait. En effet, le mari de bellatrix aimait beaucoup violer ses victimes avant de les tuer.

La sorcière inspira profondement avant de tourner les yeux vers la mangemort.

- Laissons là, veux-tu ? Si il n'y avait pas eu ce sort stupide, tu n'aurais pas eu ces affreuses idées.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à Bellatrix. Elle se releva, prit son manteau et sortit prendre l'air. Elle avait décidement besoin de s'éloigner des idées farfelues de sa soeur.

bellatrix souffla d'ennuie avant de penser tout haut:

- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque celle-là.

La mangemort tourna ensuite son regard vers un flacon ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Les personnages restent à J.K Rowling quoique je fasse =)**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Chapitre 3: **Quelque chose ne va pas.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tete et les joues encore légèrement rose. Elle avait du mal à se mettre debout mais y arriva tout de meme. Regardant son reflet sur un petit miroire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mauvaise mine.

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer", pensa t-elle.

Son dernier souvenir était Bellatrix qui lui lançait "Endoloris". Mais ensuite ? Le trou noir, le flou complet.

- Peut etre que l'Endoloris était trop fort cette fois, dit la jeune femme.

Ca pouvait arriver. Après tout, c'était la première fois que la gryffondor répondait ainsi à la mangemort.

Sur ce, Hermione essaya d'ouvir la porte mais malheureusement pour elle, elle était fermé à clès.

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai, grogna la jeune femme. Pourquoi elles ont fermé à clès !?

Le seul moment où les deux sorcières fermaient la porte à clès était la nuit. Bien sur, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque qu'Hermione se ballade seule dans le manoir.

La jeune gryffondor s'avança vers la fenetre et tira le rideau. Constat ? Il faisait jour !

Les deux soeurs étaient-elles sortis ? Etait-ce une punition pour la rendre folle ? Tant de questions que se posait la jeune sorcière.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle balaya du regard le jardin du manoir qu'Hermione aperçu, assise sur le banc, Narcissa. C'est alors qu'elle sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Une étrange sensation avait pris possession de tout son corps.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? s'interroga Hermione.

Elle toucha ses joues qui étaient devenues brulantes. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Jamais elle n'avait réagi comme cela. Ces sensations physiques ... C'était nouveau.

Elle regarda à nouveau en direction de Narcissa et sentit encore et encore cette sensation qui se faisait plus forte chaque seconde. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'amour. Consciente qu'un maléfice était sur elle mais également consciente qu'elle ne pouvait controler ces sentiments ... Son désir.

Narcissa, de l'autre coté de la fenetre, tournait les pages du journal. En temps normal, ce n'était pas un geste sexy pour la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'était pour personne (LOL). Mais sur le moment, Hermione se disait que c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? C'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Oh regarde moi. Lève les yeux, murmurra Hermione les lèvres presque collé à la vitre. Elle aimerait tellement etre à l'extérieur avec la sorcière. Lui demander si ce qu'elle lit et intéressant, simplement discuter avec elle. Chose qu'elle n'avait, bien entendu, jamais fait. Narcissa était toujours glaciale avec les gens qu'elle qualifiait d'inférieur.

Et pourtant ! On ne saura jamais si c'est parce que Narcissa est liée à Hermione à cause de son sort ou bien parce que la jeune femme a eu beaucoup de chance mais la sorcière leva les yeux en direction d'Hermione.

Le coeur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle était surprise mais ne bougea pas et maintint son regard. Narcissa gardait un visage impassible. Aucun sourire, aucun signe de quoique ce soit.

Puis après, environ, 10 secondes, Narsicca se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée fixant toujours la gryffondor. La jeune femme paniqua un instant, s'attendant à voir Narcissa d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Oh putain ! s'exclama Hermione spontanément.

"Narcissa sera t-elle en colère ? Que vais-je faire ?" Ces question défilaient dans la tete de la jeune femme mais malheureusement pour elle, les réponse arrivèrent bien vite. On pouvait déjà entendre le bruit d'une clè forçant la serrure.

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est vous aimez ou pas.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre 4: **Paranoia.

Alors que son coeur battait fort à l'attente que la porte s'ouvre, la jeune femme fermit les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas dire n'importe quoi ou se rendre ridicule sachant qu'elle ne pouvait se controler.

- Hermione ?

La jeune gryffondor ouvra les yeux, surprise, non pas d'entendre son prénom mais parce que la personne qui se trouvait devant elle n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

- Flint ? soupira t-elle un peu déçu. Mais que fais tu là ?

- Je pourrais te demander la meme chose, rétorqua l'elfe de maison. Qu'est ce que tu faisais devant la porte, les yeux fermés ?

- Hé bien ... Hermione réfléchit deux secondes avant d'ajouter, le sourire au lèvre:

- Je faisais de la méditation.

Flint resta dubitatif un instant et prit un air compatissant.

- Ma pauvre fille. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile mais dit toi que ça fait presque un an que je sers cette famille de dégénéré.

Flint ne machait pas ces mots. Oh bien sur, il ne parlait jamais comme ça devant les soeurs Black. Pour sur, ça ferait un moment qu'il serait mort, le pauvre. Mais depuis qu'Hermione était là, il pouvait se confier à elle et ça faisait grand bien.

- Tu devrais essayer la méditation, ça détends, affirma Hermione sans réellement savoir si c'était le cas. Se détendre dans ce manoir ? Meme le dalai lama n'y arriverait pas.

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé à vrai dire, avoua l'elfe avant de changer de sujet. Ah, au fait ! Je venais poser cela mais étant donné que tu es là.

Hermione fut surprise par ce que Flint sortit du sac qu'il avait sur le dos. Ca ne pouvait pas etre ce à a quoi elle pensait. C'était impossible. Les mangemorts détestaient les objets fabriqués par les moldus.

- Mais c'est ... c'est une caméra, balbutia t-elle.

- Une caméra ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ca sert à quoi ? demanda l'elfe intéréssé.

- A me surveiller, répondit la gryffondor en s'assayant apparement abasourdi. Vive la paranoia ! Elles ont peur de quoi ? Que je fasse un trou dans le mur avec mes mains ? Meme la fenetre est fermée à clè ...

- Mais comment peuvent-elles te voir a travers une si petite boite ? s'interrogea Flint.

Hermione le ragarda entrain d'inspecter l'appareil. Ca lui semblait bien passionant tout ça. Puis elle lui prit des mains, se leva et s'approcha du mur.

- Humm ... c'est assez dur à expliquer, déclara la gryffondor. Mais j'avoue que c'est captivant l'informatique moldu. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elles ont achété ça.

Flint se dirigea vers la porte et regarda dans le couloir afin de vérifier si personne ne les écoutait. Après avoir constater que le couloir était désert, il revint vers Hermione.

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais c'est madame Malefoy qui a acheté ceci, chuchota Flint. Il semblerait que madame Lestrange ne soit pas au courant.

La rougeur sur le visage d'Hermione s'insatalla de nouveau. Rien que d'entendre le prénom de la sorcière suffisait à provoquer une réaction. Le petit elfe remarqua vite ce changement et s'inquiéta.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? tu es toute rouge !

La jeune femme se sentit embarrassé et frotta ces joues comme ci cela allait faire disparaitre ces jolies joues roses. Elle m'audissait le maléfice qui planait sur elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura la gryffondor. C'est probablement une allergie.

- Une allergie à la caméra ? demanda Flint, de toute évidence, interloqué.

Hermione confirma d'un signe de tete et baissa les yeux. L'elfe ne força pas plus son interrogation. La réponse lui convenait.

Heureusement pour elle, Flint gobait tout ce qu'elle disait. Il était d'une naiveté. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi naif. Une fois, il avait meme cru Bellatrix, quand celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il était libre. Le pauvre avait mis du temps avant de capter qu'elle se foutait royalement de sa tete.

- Madame Malefoy m'a demandé de mettre en place la caméra à l'aide du tutorial, dit Flint, brisant le silence qui s'installait. Mais je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver alors étant donné que tu es là, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider.

Hermione sourit. Malgrès que la caméra soit là pour l'épier. Elle devait l'aider. Si le travail était mal fait, ça tournerait mal pour lui.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider. Ca ne doit pas etre bien compliqué.

Flint sortit le tutorial et ...

- Tiens, tiens !

Il bondit et mit le tutorial dans sa bouche avant de se retourner et voir Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione, quant à elle, cachait la caméra derrière elle et s'assit doucement sur le lit afin de mettre l'appareil sous un coussin.

Bellatrix, qui était encore appuyé contre la porte, n'avait ni vu le tutorial, ni vu la caméra. Pour une fois, Merlin était avec eux. Elle s'avança tout de meme et s'arreta près de l'elfe. Celui-ci commençait à trembler comme une feuille. Si, elle trouvait le tutorial, il serait cuit.

- Dehors ! ordonna t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier et courut vers la sortie.

Après cela, Bellatrix fit un coup de baguette en direction de la porte afin de fermer celle-ci.

Hermione se leva. Elle sentait que ça n'allait pas etre une partie de plaisir. Quitte à se prendre un "Endoloris", il valait mieux qu'elle gesticule sur le sol plutot que sur le lit. Ca éviterait surtout à la caméra d'etre dévoilée.

- Oh non ! s'exclama la mangemort. Tu pouvais rester sur le lit. Bellatrix se rapprocha de la jeune femme jusqu'à n'etre qu'à quelques centimetres d'elle.

Hermione tourna la tete afin de ne pas lui faire face. Cette proximité lui rappellé le moment où la mangemort l'avait torturé. Un souvenir très douloureux.

- Je suis très bien debout pour ce que vous allez me faire ... dit calmement la jeune femme.

Bellatrix eu un petit sourire en coin et caressa la joue d'Hermione.

- Parce que tu sais ce que je vais te faire ?

Hermione, interloquée par la façon de parler de la sorcière, se tourna vers celle-ci qui fit un haussement de sourcil.


	5. Chapter 5

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Les personnages sont à JK Rowling. **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Chapitre 5: **La caméra ... Ah cette caméra =)

Les yeux dans les yeux, Hermione avait un doute sur les intentions de Bellatrix. Son langage était presque chaleureux et sa caresse , douce. Mais il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde. La mangemort avait, souvent, des réactions quelques peu imprévisible.

- Tu as de la chance. Je ne suis pas venue te torturer, susurra Bellatrix à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

La gryffondor sentit alors un léger frisson qui parcourut son dos. Non pas de plaisir ! C'était surtout que le contact avec Bellatrix lui était insoutenable.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Hermione perplexe.

Bellatrix regarda en direction du lit en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Hermione déglutit en comprenant ce que voulait faire la mangemort. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air sérieuse, pensa la jeune femme. Quand ce n'était pas la torture physique, c'était la torture mentale.

- Vous êtes folle ! Pas moyen, contesta Hermione.

Bellatrix ricana. Peu importe ce que pensait la jeune femme. Elle ne lui demandait pas son avis. Non du tout.

- Oh mais c'est moi qui décide ici. Que tu le veuille ou non, on fera ce que moi j'ai envie de faire, s'exclama la sorcière.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! s'écria Hermione la peur au ventre.

Tandis que Bellatrix s'apprêtait à rétorquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa. Celle-ci fut étonné de voir sa soeur dans la pièce. Elle qui venait voir si la caméra avait été mis en place allait devoir trouver une excuse.

Bellatrix souffla, énervé d'avoir été interrompu. Elle disait souvent que sa soeur avait un don pour ça. Casser le délire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Cissy ?

- Rien de spécial. assura la maîtresse du manoir. Je venais voir si la sang de bourbe pouvait retravailler.

Hermione ne fit pas attention à l'insulte, ça devenait quotidien maintenant. Et puis, elle était bien trop ailleurs. Dans ses rêves ... regardant simplement Narcissa comme ci plus rien autour n'existait.

- Que c'est puéril, dit Bellatrix. Tant que tu seras dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle sera complètement inutile.

La gryffondor baissa les yeux. Elle avait honte de se l'avouer mais Bellatrix avait raison. C'était une vrai lavette quand Narcissa était près d'elle. Elle espérait que le maléfice s'en irait bientôt.

La mangemort décida de partir. Elle continuerai sa discussion avec Hermione et s'occuperai d'elle plus tard.

Après s'être assuré que Bellatrix était bien parti, Narcissa souffla, soulagé, et s'avança la jeune femme.

- Arrêtez avec ce sourire béat ! Ressaisissez-vous, dit la sorcière apparemment énervé par l'attitude d'Hermione.

- Excusez-moi ... C'est difficile à contrôler, affirma Hermione. Je sens que c'est un maléfice mais je ne sais pas le dominer.

Ça ! Narcissa savait bien que c'était un maléfice. C'était elle-même qui l'avait lancé.

- Hé bien, essayez quand même ! répliqua t-elle.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit. L'air déçu que Narcissa ne la comprenne pas. C'était un des effet du sort. Habituellement, elle savait que la maîtresse du manoir ne montrait aucune compassion. Cependant, le maléfice nous fait croire que l'être désiré nous accorde sa gentillesse. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici.

- Assez bavardé ... je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de vous mais pour vérifier si la caméra a été installée.

"Ah oui, la caméra ! On l'aurait presque oublier celle-là" pensa Hermione.

- Je ne la vois nulle part ... dit Narcissa en faisant le tour de la pièce. J'imagine que cet abruti d'elfe ne la pas mise.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, s'exclama la gryffondor. Bellatrix est entrée et comme vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle sache que vous achetiez des objets muldus, je l'ai caché sous le coussin.

Narcissa leva le coussin et pris la caméra avant qu'Hermione ne le fasse. Cette dernière lança un regard sombre à la sorcière.

- Pourquoi ce regard ? n'es tu pas censé me désirer ? lança la maîtresse de maison l'air réjoui.

- Peut-être mais je n'accepte pas d'être observé par une caméra, répliqua Hermione.

Narcissa s'avança vers Hermione. La gryffondor avait maintenant la meme proximité que précédemment avec Bellatrix. Mais c'était une toute autre sensation. Alors qu'avec Bellatrix, la jeune femme ressentait du dégoût, là elle se sentait heureuse. Elle pouvait sentir le doux parfum de celle qui l'envoûtait malgré elle.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, Narcissa n'avait pas les mêmes envies que sa soeur, Bellatrix.

- C'est chez moi ici. Et la raison pour laquelle je mets une caméra ne regarde que moi, expliqua la sorcière apparemment ravi de voir qu'elle faisait encore de l'effet à la jeune gryffondor.

En réalité, Narcissa ne voulait pas réellement épier Hermione. C'était pas vraiment son délire. Non , en fait, la sorcière s'intéressait depuis peu à l'informatique moldu. Elle n'osait pas l'avouer à sa famille. C'était assez prohibé pour les mangemorts.

Un jour, elle s'était laissé séduire par la proposition d'une caméra. Etant débutante, elle voulait juste tester l'appareil. Elle avait décidait que cet objet devait se situer dans la pièce où dort Hermione car Bellatrix n'y allait jamais ... Enfin, jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

- Si tu en parles à Bellatrix, crois moi, tu vas passer un mauvais moment, menaça Narcissa.

- Ok c'est bon, répondit Hermione blasé.

Narcissa leva de nouveau le coussin et vit qu'il manquait quelque chose ...

- Où est le tutoriel ?

- Oh, Flint la mis dans sa bouche quand Bellatrix est arrivée, répondit la jeune femme.

Narcissa tenta de garder son calme et se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour avoir mériter un imbécile pareil. Elle prit le sac et remis la caméra dedans.

- Tu la mettras après le repas de ce soir, dit-elle en cachant le sac sous le lit. Tu te débrouilleras bien sans instruction.

- Je veux bien mais où est ce que je la mets ? interrogea Hermione. Bellatrix pouvait tomber dessus finalement.

- Il faut qu'elle soit caché, répondit Narcissa. Mais je te préviens, il faut qu'elle soit allumée quand je reviendrais.

Après ces belles paroles, la sorcière quitta la chambre.

Hermione se réjouissait car Narcissa n'avait pas précisé si il fallait diriger la caméra vers le lit ou pas. Soulagé, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit.


	6. Chapter 6

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

_**Seul Flint vient de mon imagination. Les aures personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 6: **Le dîner.

Au dîner du soir, l'ambiance autour de la table était plutôt maussade. Bellatrix et Narcissa ne se parlaient pas et ne se regardaient pas. Hermione et Flint, qui restait debout devant la table comme à leurs habitude, sentaient qu'il y avait un malaise. La gryffondor se disait que ça avait surement un rapport avec ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre.

"Tant mieux" pensa la jeune femme. Avec un peu de chance, Narcissa mettrait Bellatrix dehors.

Enfin ... Hermione ne le savait pas encore mais si il y avait bien une des deux soeurs qui exerçait une autorité ici, c'était, incontestablement, Bellatrix. Même si le manoir était celui des Malefoy. La gryffondor n'était là que depuis une semaine après tout. Alors, elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien le rapport de force entre les deux sorcières. Bellatrix était l'aînée, voilà la seule chose qu'elle savait réellement.

Finalement, après dix bonnes minutes de silence, Bellatrix brisa la glace.

- J'ai pas très faim ... je préfère me réserver pour le désert. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione et un sourire narquois à l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier serra les poings. Le pauvre avait passé deux heures à faire le repas !

Et puis, quel désert ? Il n'y avait jamais eu de désert après le repas.

Seule Hermione avait très bien compris de quel désert il s'agissait. C'était elle ! Mais elle ne réagit pas à la remarque sordide de la mangemort.

Narcissa, quant à elle, était complètement à coté de la plaque.

- Mais de quel désert tu parles ?

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai prévu moi-même, répondit bellatrix sans donner plus détails.

Cela suffit à la maîtresse du manoir qui ne s'interrogea pas plus que ça.

- Hé bien dans ce cas tu pourrais donner ton assiette à la sang de bourbe, dit Narcissa sereinement. Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir un esclave si celui-ci n'est pas en forme. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Flint fit la moue, un peu jaloux. Le malheureux était esclave depuis bien plus longtemps que la gryffondor et n'avait jamais eu le droit à un repas complet.

Bellatrix n'hésita pas une seconde à approuver les propos de sa soeur et fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Cette dernière se tata un instant avant de prendre sa décision. Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule du petit elfe en signe de compassion et alla s'asseoir.

La gryffondor allait, enfin, pouvoir manger. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas manger un bon plat ! Seulement, ça lui faisait mal au coeur que Flint n'ai rien pour lui.

- Je ne veux pas la viande. Puis-je la donner à Flint ? se risqua t-elle à demander.

- Peu importe. Il mangera les restes de toute façon, répondit froidement Narcissa.

Flint sourit à la jeune femme et s'avança vers elle afin de récupérer le bout de poulet. Mais Bellatrix attrapa fermement le bras d'Hermione.

- Repose ça ! Il attendra la fin du repas.

Hermione n'insista pas et se tourna vers Narcissa. Elle semblait fatigué et décida de monter se coucher.

La jeune femme supplia la sorcière du regard afin qu'elle ne la laisse pas seule avec la mangemort mais, de toute évidence, ça ne marchait pas.

- Tu devrais vite finir ton assiette. J'aimerais qu'on fasse autre chose après, susurra Bellatrix à l'oreille de la jeune femme tout en lui caressant la cuisse.

Flint resta stoïque devant la caresse, l'air choqué. Il ne saisissait pas le sens de cette acte. Ce n'est que lorsque Bellatrix lui lança un regard qui signifiait "Dégage" qu'il bougea et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était préférable pour lui d'attendre son repas loin du champ de vision de la mangemort.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Je ne vous laisserais pas me toucher, dit Hermine d'un ton déterminé en reculant la main de Bellatrix.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Maintenant mange !

Bellatrix était à deux doigts de perdre son calme mais réussi à se contenir.

Le reste du repas fut calme pour Hermione. Elle le trouvait délicieux mais ne pouvait le savourer complètement sachant ce qu'il allait se passer durant la nuit. Pour elle, c'était comme si elle savait qu'un accident allait se produire et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Après avoir fini son assiette, la gryffondor fixa bellatrix qui lisait un journal sur le fauteuil. Celui-ci cachait le visage de la mangemort.

" Pourvu qu'il soit passionnant ... " se dit la jeune femme avant de se levait en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Sur le bout des pieds, elle arriva à mi-chemin de la cuisine avant d'entendre un bruit de papier.

- Tu oublies les bonnes manières, dit la mangemort en posant son journal et en s'avançant vers Hermione.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Votre journal avait tellement l'air de vous passionner, rétorqua Hermione.

Bellatrix savait parfaitement que la jeune femme lui mentait mais ça l'importait peu. L'important, c'était que cette dernière avait fini de manger.

- Où tu vas avec cette assiette ? demanda t-elle.

- Je vais donner les restes à Flint.

Bellatrix bouscula le bras d'Hermione et fit tomber l'assiette.

- Ça lui fera du travail et il pourra venir chercher son poulet par terre cette imbécile.

Face au sourire sarcastique de la mangemort, Hermione s'emporta.

- Allez vous faire voir ! Je ne viendrais pas avec vous !

- On s'énerve à ce que je vois, rétorqua Bellatrix fortement amusée par la vivacité de la gryffondor.

- Bien joué ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de porter des lunettes.

Hermione n'eu le temps d'ajouter autre chose, qu'elle se prenait la plus belle gifle de toute sa vie. Elle se releva, la lèvre légèrement coupée et vit Bellatrix qui pointait sa baguette sur elle. La mangemort prononça l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables ...


	7. Chapter 7

**A un certains passage, Bellatrix pratique deux sorts en même temps. J'ignore si s'est faisable. Mais si ça ne l'est pas, dites vous que Bellatrix a un don.**

**Les personnages sont toujours à JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

Chapitre 7: Contre sa volonté.

Hermione sentait qu'aucune partie d'elle n'était sous son contrôle. Elle avait beau tenter, de bouger par elle-même, l'imperium la dominée. Les seules choses qu'elle arrivait à bouger étaient ces doigts et ces yeux. Ces yeux qu'elle fermait afin d'éviter le sourire narquois de Bellatrix.

" Je suppose que tu regrettes ton impolitesse." La mangemort s'avança vers la jeune femme, pointant fermement sa baguette contre son cou.

"Vous m'avez bien regardé ... " L'insolence dans la voix de la gryffondor avait l'air de plaire à la mangemort qui fit un signe de baguette. Dès cette instant, le corps d'Hermione se mit à bouger en direction du grand escalier.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Bellatrix ferma la porte et fit allonger Hermione sur le dos. Le coeur de cette dernière s'emballa. Elle essayait désespérément de se tirer du sort tandis que Bellatrix mettait la chambre sous silence. La sorcière s'approcha ensuite d'Hermione, se mettant à califourchon sur elle. Cette position rappela à la jeune femme le moment où elle fut torturer. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa cicatrice, voulant la recouvrir. Malheureusement pour elle, ça lui était toujours impossible. L'emprise de l'imperium était toujours là. Aucun geste ne lui était permis. C'était Bellatrix qui menait tout.

" Tu vas aimer, j'en suis sure " murmura Bellatrix avant de lécher de bas en haut le cou de la jeune femme.

Hermione frémit au contact de la langue de la mangemort sur son cou. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginée sa première fois. Non pas avec une femme ... et encore moins avec une mangemort. Elle tourna ces pensées vers Ron. Celui avait qui elle avait prévu, justement, sa première fois.

Elle sortit de ces pensées quand Bellatrix plaça son visage à hauteur du sien. Ces yeux n'avait plus cet aspect sadique qu'ils avaient presque toujours. A ce moment, Ils étaient coquins et désireux. Les caresses de la mangemort le long des bras de la jeune femme étaient plus qu'agréable.

Hermione éprouvait, non plus de la peur, mais de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle tendresse.

" Tu aimes ça, n'est ce pas ? " demanda la mangemort tout en baladant ses mains sur l'abdomen d'hermione,puis en remontant vers sa poitrine. La sensation des mains froides de Bellatrix sous son pull la firent frémir. Ces tétons s'étaient durcis et la mangemort jouaient maintenant avec. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement et ferma les yeux de honte. Son corps la trahissait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Bellatrix, amusée par l'embarras de la gryffondor, enleva le pull de cette dernière. Ce qui dévoila son torse, avec seulement le soutien gorge. Bellatrix décida de laisser le soutien gorge encore un moment et massa par dessous les seins de la jeune femme. Puis en continuant ce geste, elle l'embrassa à l'entre-deux-seins. Hermione regarda la scène, les joues roses et les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle se sentait tellement gênée par la réaction de son corps qu'elle en pleurait presque. La mangemort qui remarqua l'effet qu'elle produisait sur la jeune femme, enleva le dernier obstacle et mordilla instantanément son téton.

Hermione ressenti une vague de plaisir qui traversa le long de son corps et gémit de nouveau. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Bellatrix qui revint de suite à la hauteur de la gryffondor. Hermione se surprit à respirer l'odeur bienveillante de la sorcière, celle de ces longs cheveux noirs qui lui caressaient le visage.

" Si tu ne fait pas de geste brusque, je t'enlève l'imperium. "

Hermione regarda timidement la mangemort qui semblait attendre une réponse. Elle s'attarda un instant sur son visage et remarqua que la sorcière commençait à être en sueur.

" D'accord " répondit-elle tout bas.

Bellatrix leva le maléfice d'un coup de baguette, puis balança l'objet à coté du lit. La gryffondor avait songé à la lui prendre mais la sorcière était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle. Elle la coinçait fortement entres ses deux jambes.

" Embrasse-moi " Bellatrix formula ces deux mots tendrement à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

La première pensée qu'avait eu Hermione était de ne pas accepter sa demande mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait à le faire. C'est donc en désaccord avec une partie d'elle meme qu'elle posa ces lèvres sur celles de Bellatrix.

C'était le premier baiser d'Hermione et son coeur battait à la chamade. Il faisait de si gros battement en elle qu'elle avait l'impression que même Bellatrix pouvait l'entendre. La mangemort força un peu plus le baiser jusqu'à y pénétrer sa langue et toucher celle d'hermione. La jeune femme gémit de plaisir face à cette nouvelle sensation et écarta légèrement les jambes. Elle pouvait ressentir l'humidité qui se propagée entres ses jambes.

Bellatrix qui avait ressenti le geste d'Hermione, déplaça sa main vers son jean et le déboutonna. Hermione interrompit le baiser et stoppa la mangemort en lui retenant la main.

" Non ... Je ne veux pas." balbutia la jeune femme.

Bellatrix ne fit guère attention et dégagea la main d'Hermione. Elle continua à déboutonner le jean et quand elle eu finie elle releva les jambes de la gryffondor et lui enleva le pantalon. Malgré sa contestation, la jeune femme n'avait pas broncher et l'avait laissée faire.

La mangemort écarta les jambes d'Hermione et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser semblait plus passionnel que le précédent et leurs deux corps ne semblaient faire plus qu'un. Bellatrix caressa vivement l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune femme. Voyant que ça ne la dérangeait plus énormément, la sorcière toucha délicatement le clitoris de la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de plaisir et abrégea le baiser.

" Tu ne veux pas ? T'en es sûre ? " demanda la sorcière sur un ton coquin en mordillant l'oreille de la gryffondor. " J'ai encore mieux "

Sans plus tarder, Bellatrix s'en alla vers la partie inférieure du corps de la jeune femme, en prenant soin d'embrasser chaque partie sensible. Hermione se laissa faire. Son corps le désirait et avait eu raison d'elle. Elle regarda descendre Bellatrix qui s'attardait sur son nombril. La sorcière le lécha tendrement et descendit jusqu'à être au niveau de sa culotte. Elle releva la tête vers Hermione et lui sourit avant d'enlever le dernier sous vêtement. Hermione était maintenant complètement nue. Elle rougit en regardant Bellatrix. Cette dernière n'avait absolument rien enlevé. Même pas ces bottes.

La mangemort constata avec délice que la gryffondor était trempée. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Elle s'empressa alors de satisfaire les envies de la jeune femme et lécha ces lèvres. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se retint de crier. C'était déjà assez embarrassant pour elle de montrer à Bellatrix que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas désagréable. Si en plus, elle criait de plaisir ...

Bellatrix plaça ensuite sa langue sur le clitoris de la jeune femme, faisant de nombreux tours sur celui-ci, plaçant la barre encore plus au dessus et ouvrant ainsi les portes du bonheur à Hermione. La jeune femme qui, dorénavant, se mordait l'avant bras et gesticulait de temps en temps sa tête de gauche à droite.

C'est alors qu'elle se fixa un instant sur un objet au creux du mur qui lui semblait bien familier.

" OH BON SANG ! " La gryffondor avait criée si fort. Bellatrix leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'était un peu relevé et lui lança un regard désireux.

" Je te l'avais bien dit que tu allais aimée "

Tandis que Bellatrix se lançait des fleurs, Hermione mit sa main sur son visage en tentant de se cacher. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il était trop tard et que la caméra avait déjà tout vu.

La mangemort revient vers la jeune femme pensant lui avoir donnée un orgasme et l'embrassa fougueusement en lui caressant la poitrine. Les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux en sueurs et se regardèrent un instant. Hermione avait les jours rouges de honte et était déçue que la mangemort n'aille pas jusqu'au bout. Bien sur, elle ne lui montra pas sur le coup. Bellatrix, quant à elle, avait l'air épuisé et se laissa tomber juste à coté d'Hermione après un dernier baiser.

Après une bonne minute de souffle Hermione se releva et toucha le bas de son ventre. Malheureusement pour elle, elle pouvait encore sentir cette forte chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Elle se tourna vers Bellatrix qui la regardait elle aussi.

" Pour une personne qui ne voulait pas baiser, tu t'investis drôlement. " dit Bellatrix en ramassant sa baguette.

Hermione ne réagit pas et scruta des yeux la chambre, cherchant ces vêtements. Elle vit son soutien gorge au pieds du lit mais Bellatrix le prit avant elle.

" Il faut que je me rhabille. " Hermione lui lança un regard noir et aperçue son pull par terre. Elle s'empressa de sauter dessus mais la sorcière fit un coup de baguette et attira le pull et tout les autres vetements vers elle.

" Pourquoi ? Tu es très bien comme ça. " ricana la mangemort.

Hermione regarda, furtivement, en direction de la caméra et se cacha la poitrine. Bellatrix haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune femme se cachait d'elle. Elles venaient de "faire l'amour" après tout.

" Tant pis, si vous ne voulez pas me rendre mes affaires " La gryffondor remonta sur le lit et se blottit sous le drap, cachant ainsi tout son corps. Seule sa tête dépassée du drap.

Dos à Bellatrix, Hermione regarda vers la caméra et pensa à Narcissa. Le maléfice avait l'air de se dissiper. Elle n'y pensait plus de la même manière. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas avouer à la mangemort l'existence de la caméra. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de remarquer sa présence. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione garderait le secret de Narcissa. Qui sait ? Le courroux de le maîtresse du manoir serait probablement terrible.

L'ambiance étant trop silencieuse, Hermione se retourna pour voir si la mangemort ne s'était pas endormie. Surprise de ne pas la voir, la jeune femme inspecta la chambre et aperçue Bellatrix qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air sérieux.

" Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? " demanda la jeune femme hésitante.

" Les temps sont sombres pour tes imbéciles d'amis. La victoire pour le seigneur des ténèbres arrivent à grand pas. " répondit la mangemort le regard toujours fixait vers l'extérieur.

" Harry ne perdra pas ! " assura Hermione. Elle avait pleinement confiance en l'élu et ne pouvait imaginer la défaite de son camp.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et serra les points. Elle n'aimait pas la réflexion de la mangemort. Elle lui avait semblé si sérieuse, si sure d'elle, que ça lui faisait peur.

Bellatrix s'approcha de la gryffondor et lui jeta son pull à la figure.

" Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'attendrir après ce qu'il s'est passé. " Bellatrix avait retrouver son ton sarcastique et son regard hautain.

Bien sûr, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à un changement. Mais tout de même ! Lui balancer ça après l'avoir baisée, c'était quelque chose.

La jeune gryffondor se coucha, serrant contre elle son pull et attendant que Bellatrix s'en aille. Ce qui ne tarda pas puisqu'elle claqua la porte même pas dix secondes après. Une larme traversa le long de sa joue. Hermione caressa son visage, puis ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par Morphée.

**C'est la première fois que je décris une scène d'amour ... j'espère que ça a été =)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Chapitre 8**: Lui dire ou pas ?

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avec un mal de tête. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle se demandait si elle ne s'était pas cognée la tête durant son sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son mal de tête provenait surtout du fait qu'elle n'avait que très peu dormi. En effet, elle repensait sans cesse à Bellatrix, au moment qu'elles ont passé ensemble et surtout à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir. Hermione en était, dorénavant, certaine. Bellatrix n'avait pas de coeur et n'avait fait que profiter d'elle. Ça faisait d'autant plus mal, que la gryffondor avait aimé ce partage qu'elles avaient eu toutes les deux. Il est vrai que la mangemort avait été très douce. S'attardant seulement sur le plaisir de la jeune femme. Enfin ... un plaisir non assouvit. Si Hermione n'avait pas vu la caméra, elle n'aurait pas finie la soirée frustrée.

La gryffondor regarda en direction de la caméra et lança son oreiller pile sur l'objectif. Heureusement pour elle, ça ne l'avait pas fait tomber.

" Stupide caméra, c'est à cause de toi si ... " La jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase, surprise par le bruit de la serrure. Quelqu'un allait entrer.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était qu'en petite culotte et se souvint qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement rhabillée. Elle prit donc la première chose qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'est à dire le coussin qu'elle venait de lancer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa qui écarquilla grand les yeux à la vue de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne montra aucun autre signe de surprise et s'avança vers le mur où était fixé la caméra, ignorant complètement Hermione.

"Tu es nue ..." fit remarquer la sorcière le dos toujours tourné à la jeune femme.

"Heu ... non ... pas tout à fait" répondit Hermione tout en essayant de se couvrir de son drap et en gardant son coussin contre sa poitrine.

"C'est assez pathétique" soupira Narcissa. "Tenter de m'amadouer en te mettant nue devant la caméra."

La gryffondor ouvrit grand la bouche, consternée par les propos de la maîtresse de maison. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de se mettre nue. Et encore moins pour séduire quelqu'un.

"Alors là, vous vous trompée royalement. Je ... je ... " Narcissa se tourna vers la gryffondor qui semblait avoir du mal à finir sa phrase. "J'avais juste trop chaud cette nuit. Je pense que j'ai un peu de fièvre".

Narcissa se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui toucha le front. Celui-ci était vaguement chaud. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux, dévisageant la jeune femme.

"Mais ! Tu n'a plus ces joues rose que tu avais hier." Elle frôla la joue d'Hermione et se tourna de nouveau vers sa caméra.

La jeune femme n'eue le temps de tout comprendre à ce qui venait de se passer mais il était vrai qu'elle ne ressentait plus les mêmes choses envers Narcissa que le jour d'avant. Ça la rassura sur le coup mais il y avait tout de même une autre histoire qui avait commencé. Non ! Ce n'étais pas une histoire. Ce qui s'était produit avec Bellatrix n'était rien. Pour elle, ça n'avait probablement aucune signification et pour Hermione, il était inconcevable qu'elle s'imagine quoique ce soit d'autre. C'est en tout cas les idées que la jeune femme s'imposait.

" C'est Bellatrix quoi ... une mangemort bon sang ! Non pire ! C'est une femme " pensa la gryffondor en toute logique.

Elle soupira et regarda en direction de Narcissa qui faisait descendre sa caméra à l'aide de sa baguette.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" demanda la gryffondor,affolée. Il ne fallait pas que Narcissa voit ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Au risque qu'elle se fasse des idées et qu'elle l'apprenne à d'autres. Ce qui pourrait de toute façon être fait par Bellatrix.

"Je prends la caméra au cas où ça ne se voit pas." répondit la sorcière agacée. "Il y a un problème ?"

Hésitante, Hermione ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Narcissa se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle l'intercepta.

"Je pourrais vérifier si elle fonctionne. Je veux dire ... c'est moi qui devait la mettre en marche normalement." La gryffondor s'appuya contre la porte en douceur avant d'ajouter. "Et puis je connais bien les appareils moldus. Dois-je vous rappeler que ..."

" Tais toi ! Qu'y a t-il de compromettant sur cette vidéo ?" demanda la sorcière irritée.

"Rien mais c'est juste que ... je suis toute nue et je ne veux pas que vous me voyez. Ce n'est pas respectueux." Elle força sur le dernier mot et fit la moue, jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Narcissa souffla d'ennuie et posa la caméra sur une petite table.

"Ecoute, tu savais bien qu'il y avait une caméra dans cette chambre. Il y a forcément autre chose."

La gryffondor ne s'avait, encore une fois, quoi répondre. Narcissa allait bien finir par le découvrir de toute façon. Valait-il mieux qu'elle le découvre par sa caméra ou qu'elle l'apprenne par Hermione. Sachant que si elle le découvrait par sa caméra, elle verrait que ça n'avait pas été désagréable pour la jeune femme. Ce qui était inconcevable pour Hermione.

"Hum ... si vous me promettez de ne le dire à personne. Je vous avouerais tout." La jeune femme savait très bien qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que la promesse soit tenue mais comme on pouvait souvent l'entendre: "qui ne tente rien n'a rien."

"Alors là, ça va dépendre de ce dont il s'agit." Une chance pour Hermione que Narcissa n'était pas une mangemort. Elle ne devait de compte à personne, enfin presque ...

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort et Harry" s'exclama Hermione, heureuse de ne pas s'être fait envoyer dans les roses. "Alors, vous promettez ?"

"Tu ne manques pas de culot, Tu sais ? Je pourrais te torturer pour que tu me le dises" La sorcière n'avait pas tord mais elle ne fit rien. Elle ne sortit pas sa baguette.

"Oui mais ... j'ai proposition en plus qui pourrais vous intéresser." La gryffondor prit un air mystérieux.

"Quoi ?" Narcissa haussa les sourcils, dubitative.

"Je pourrais vous aider avec la caméra. Je m'y connais pas mal en informatique." La gryffondor mentait car en réalité elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup. Mais son niveau devait quand même être supérieur à celui de la maîtresse du manoir.

"Hé bien ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour tant de dévotion ?"

"Ça veut dire que vous acceptez ?" demanda une dernière fois la jeune femme.

"Ok. Si ça n'a rien à voir avec le seigneur des ténèbres et ton stupide ami même Bellatrix n'en s'aura rien." assura Narcissa.

Hermione poussa un long soupir.

"C'est elle. C'est Bellatrix." Hermione détourna son regard de Narcissa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?" Narcissa avait peur du pire mais resta extérieurement calme.

"Elle a abusé de moi." prononça t-elle timidement.

Embarassée par la révélation qu'elle venait de faire mais aussi par le mensonge qu'elle venait de dire, Hermione ne regarda pas la réaction de la sorcière et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Narcissa resta stoïque. C'était pour elle un gros coup de massue qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine face. Vraiment, elle savait que sa soeur était un monstre mais elle n'avait jamais été jusqu'à violer une personne. Pour Narcissa, cette acte était d'une barbarie insoutenable typiquement fait par des hommes.

C'est énervée, qu'elle prit sa caméra et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Laissant Hermione sans explication. La gryffondor ne comprenait, une fois de plus, la réaction de la maîtresse du manoir. Cependant, ça devenait une habitude.

Maintenant qu'Hermione avait tout avouer. Il fallait désormais faire face aux conséquences. En s'habillant, la jeune femme se disait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Les rapports entres les trois femmes allaient être différent.


	9. Chapter 9

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Chapitre 9: **Jalousie.

Depuis le début de la journée, Hermione évitait toute rencontre avec Bellatrix. Elle ne l'avait, d'ailleurs, pas encore vu de la matinée.

Il était l'heure du petit déjeuné et elle avait décidé de laisser Flint préparer tout seul le repas. Ce n'était pas une corvée pour lui, il adorait faire la cuisine même si il ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Pendant ce temps, elle faisait du lavage au premier étage et plus particulièrement dans la bibliothèque où elle était sure de ne voir personne. Il y avait énormément de livre, en grande majorité sur la magie noire, si ce n'était pas que ça. Ce genre de lecture n'intéressait pas spécialement la jeune femme mais elle s'ennuyait tellement durant ces journées qu'elle avait envisagé à en lire un une fois. Cependant, ce matin là, elle fit juste les poussières. Il va de soit que tout était fait sans baguette, sinon c'était pas drôle.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait que Narcissa qui mangeait devant un Flint qui se léchait les babines. Puisque Bellatrix ne voulait pas de sa part, il l'aura à sa place. A la bonne heure !

Naricissa jetait quelques coups d'oeil discret en direction de sa soeur. Cette dernière s'affalait sur le fauteuil et étirait tout son corps.

"Tu n'as pas faim ?" demanda la maîtresse du manoir.

"Non, pas trop."

"Tu as mal dormi ?" se risqua t-elle à demander sachant ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Hermione.

La mangemort souffla un bon coup et se redressa calmement. Elle prit son journal comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question.

"Non, j'ai bien dormi. Pourquoi cette question ?"

L'air innocent que prit Bellatrix ne plut pas à Narcissa. Il lui faudrait creuser plus profond pour que sa soeur avoue le viol de la jeune gryffondor. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien lui dire qu'Hermione avait tout balancé mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Peut-être s'en prendrait elle à nouveau sur Hermione. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

"Tu as l'air fatigué et tu ne mange rien."

Bellatrix gardait toute son attention sur sa lecture tandis que Narcissa s'asseyait à coté d'elle. La maîtresse du manoir resta sans rien dire, lisant au dessus de l'épaule de sa soeur. Ceci agaça la mangemort qui referma directement son journal.

"Je vais bien Cissy. Pour tout te dire j'ai passé une excellente nuit."

"Ah bon ..."

Narcissa regarda avec insistance son aînée. Elle attendait impatiemment plus de détails. Ou plutôt avec une grande appréhension.

"Je me suis amusée avec la petite sang de bourbe."

Il n'y avait aucune honte dans ces quelques mots. Bien au contraire, Bellatrix les avait prononcé avec fierté. Le sang de Narcissa n'avait fait qu'un tour et on pouvait presque distinguer une certaine forme de dégoût dans son regard. Le fait qu'elle le lui dise comme ci il s'agissait d'un acte banal était traumatisant. Le regard dans le vide, Narcissa demanda tristement:

"Tu l'a violé ?"

"J'avoue qu'au début je l'ai un peu forcé mais après elle a beaucoup aimé la coquine." répondit la mangemort avec un petit sourire.

"Impossible !" s'exclama la maîtresse du manoir.

"Je peux t'assurer qu'elle a adoré."

Narcissa ne voulait pas y croire, ça ne correspondait pas à ce que lui avait affirmé la jeune femme. Mais des deux, elle préférait croire sa soeur. C'était bien moins douloureux mais si peu probable. Elle voyait mal Hermione avoir du plaisir avec Bellatrix... Eurk ! Cette idée là l'a repoussait vachement.

"C'est dur à croire ... Peut-être aime t-elle les femmes ?!" Narcissa voulait trouver une bonne raison. Seulement, ce qu'elle venait de dire ne la convainquit même pas elle-même.

"Ou alors ? j'assure drôlement."s'amusa Bellatrix.

"Pfff"

"Tu as le droit d'être jalouse mais après tout j'ai plus d'expérience que toi."

"Comment ça ? Tu l'a fait avec des femmes ?"

Face à l'air outré de sa soeur, Bellatrix ajouta rapidement:

"Non mais j'ai plus de rapports avec Rodulphus que toi avec Lucius."

Narcissa n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. De un, sa relation avec Lucius n'était pas du tout la même qu'elle avec Rodulphus. Pour ces derniers c'étaient purement sexuel; et encore ça faisait quelques moi qu'ils ne faisaient plus rien ensemble. Et de deux, ça n'avait certainement rien à voir de le faire avec une femme.

"Tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu ma dose de conneries pour la journée, Je m'en vais."

Hermione avait enfin finie de nettoyer le sol de la bibliothèque et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Flint débarqua à toute vitesse. Le malheureux était fort essouflé.

"Fais gaffe y' a Dame Malefoy qui arrive !"

Il se cacha ensuite rapidement derrière la porte. Hermione comprit vite pourquoi quand elle vit la sorcière apparaître même pas cinq secondes plus tard. On pouvait remercier Flint pour nous prévenir à l'avance le temps de se préparer ( ... ).

"C'est là que tu te cachais." dit la maîtresse du manoir en remettant une de ces mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

"Je ne me cachais pas. Je faisais le ménage." affirma la jeune femme le chiffon à la main.

"C'est ça ... Bien sur" Narcissa ne fit pas attention à l'excuse bidon de la gryffondor. "Tu sais que tu mériterais une belle gifle pour le bobard que tu m'a dis tout à l'heure."

"Comment ça ?"

"On m'a dit que tu aurait pris beaucoup de plaisir cette nuit. Alors ?"

Hermione déglutit. Elle se sentait un peu mal sur le coup. Pourtant elle aurait du s'attendre à ce que Bellatrix lui dise tout.

"Je ne voulais pas mais mon corps a réagi autrement !" s'écria la jeune femme.

Narcissa ne se retint pas cette fois et la gifle partit toute seule.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi."rétorqua la maîtresse du manoir.

La gryffondor toucha sa joue qui lui faisait mal. C'était la première fois que Narcissa levait la main sur elle. Une drôle de sensation, il fallait bien l'admettre. Elle releva les yeux vers la sorcière et se rendit compte combien son regard était le même que celui de Bellatrix quand la colère l'emportait. C'était d'autant plus flagrant que Bellatrix se tenait appuyer contre la porte juste derrière Narcissa. Mais cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu. Hermione retint son souffle.

"Pourquoi tu l'a frappe ?" demanda Bellatrix en s'avançant vers Hermione.

Narcissa fit un bond quand elle entendit la voix de la mangemort et improvisa:

"Je l'ai surprise entrain de lire un livre."

"Elle a été une vilaine fille." Bellatrix fit le tour de la jeune femme et se plaça derrière elle. Hermione sentit les mains de la mangemort parcourir le long de ces bras, ainsi que son souffle sur son oreille. "Ça ne te dirait pas d'être punie comme hier soir ?". La gryffondor frémit à l'idée de recommencer mais son visage cachait tout sentiment.

Narcissa se sentant de trop évitait de regarder la scène. Et le petit Flint, toujours caché derrière la porte, se boucha les oreilles.

"Au fait Cissy ! Je suis envoyée en mission aujourd'hui." déclara la mangemort qui s'éloigna enfin de la gryffondor.

"Juste aujourd'hui ?" demanda Narcissa.

"Normalement oui. Je pars maintenant." Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione et quitta la pièce sans plus attendre, suivi de près par sa soeur.

Hermione était soulageait que la mangemort n'avait pas entendu sa conversation avec Narcissa. Bien qu'au point où elle en était ça ne pouvait pas changer grand chose.

Flint sortit de sa cachette content de ne pas s'être fait avoir.

"Ça nous fera des vacances de ne pas avoir Dame Lestrange sur le dos toute la journée." affirma t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Oui ... enfin elle revient le soir."

"Peut-être mais quand elle a une mission généralement elle se mets au lit très vite. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Flint tentait de réconforter la jeune femme qui paraissait être dans le flou. Hermione ne savait pas ce qui se passait en elle. D'un coté, elle voulait ne plus jamais que Bellatrix ne la touche mais de l'autre, elle n'attendait que ça. Pourtant dans sa tête, il était clair que la mangemort ne l'avait jamais attiré. Loin de là cette idée. De plus, ça ne pouvait être un maléfice comme celui qu'elle avait eu avec Narcissa. Ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation. Ici pas de coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure et de petit picotement dans le ventre mais plutôt une folle envie de sexe. La gryffondor réfléchit deux secondes; elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel sortilège. Pourtant il n'était pas faute dire qu'elle en connaissait une paire ... mais pas celui-ci.

"Je crois que je vais aller me reposer." La gryffondor s'en alla dans sa chambre. Comme la nuit porte conseil, une sieste devrait faire l'affaire.


	10. Chapter 10

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Désolé pour l'attente. 2 semaines ça fait peut être un peu beaucoup pour des chapitres aussi court. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que ça ne se reproduira plus. Promis ! **

**J'ai relus mes chapitres précédents pour le fun et franchement je me rends vraiment compte que j'écris comme une quiche ^^ Bon, j'ai jamais était très forte à l'école pour ça mais je voulais écrire un peu sur ces trois personnages. Après tout on ne voit pas beaucoup de fanfiction française sur Bellatrix, Narcissa et Hermione. Surtout dans la catégorie Romance.**

**D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'à un moment certains d'entres vous se demanderont qui finira avec qui ? Pour tout vous dire même moi je ne le sais pas. Et pourtant j'avais prévu un truc. Mais j'imagine qu'en écrivant d'autres idées nous viennent. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ça ne se sera pas une romance entre Narcissa et Bellatrix. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'inceste n'est pas toléré sur les fanfictions françaises. Par contre les anglais s'en donnent à coeur joie. Je me suis même rendue compte qu'il y avait un nom spécial: Blackcest (Vous voyez le délire ^^). Si vous avez une préférence pour un couple, dites le moi. Je le prendrais en compte.**

**Bellatrix/Hermione ou Narcissa/Hermione (votez 1 pour ... Nan j'déconne)**

**Une dernière chose ! A partir de maintenant, l'histoire sera du point de vue d'Hermione. Hé oui ! J'ai remarqué que c'était un peu le bazar. Je me suis relus et là je me suis dis: "Mais attends. C'est quel point de vue ?" **

**Si vous voulez le point de vue de Narcissa ou de Bellatrix pour changer de temps en temps, dites le moi. Je ne suis pas contre. (Je dis bien: de temps en temps ^^)**

**Aller ! Retour à l'histoire. Chapitre légèrement plus long que les autres.**

**Petit rituel: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling à l'exception de Flint. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10: Une après-midi détente.**

Depuis que Bellatrix avait quitté le manoir, Hermione n'était pas sorti de sa chambre et restait couché dans son lit. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa vie, les changements qui avait pu y avoir en une soirée. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et la seule chose qu'elle désirait était de revoir ses amis et de les aider à rechercher les horcruxes. D'ailleurs où en étaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils en avaient trouvé un autre ? Elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles mis à part de Bellatrix qui disait que les temps étaient sombres pour ses "imbéciles d'amis". En même temps, elle avait peut etre dit ça pour lui faire peur. Qui sait ?

Alors que la jeune femme commençait enfin à s'endormir, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil en sa direction et vit Narcissa avec ... sa caméra ( pour pas changer ).

Hermione trouvait ça flatteur que Narcissa s'intéresse à l'informatique moldu parce qu'il était rare de voir un sang pur y prêtait, ne serait-ce, de l'attention. A vrai dire, pour beaucoup d'entres eux, tout ce qui concernait les moldus ne les intéressaient pas. Pire ! Ça n'avait pas de valeur ni de sens.

"Je sais que tu ne dors pas" dit Narcissa voyant que la gryffondor gardait les yeux fermés.

"Quoi ? Comment vous l'avez su ?" demanda la jeune femme en baillant et en se redressant.

"Je ne le savais pas mais à chaque fois que je dis ça, la personne est réveillé."

"Ah ah, astucieux !" Elle lui sourit voulant faire un peu d'humour mais ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Hermione ramena ces genoux vers elle et laissa Narcissa s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

"Tu m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu m'aiderais avec la caméra." La sorcière montra du doigts une petite lumière rouge à la gryffondor. "Qu'est- ce que c'est ?"

"Heu ... ce point rouge ?"

"Oui."

"Hé bien vous avez du appuyer sur un bouton qui a éteint l'enregistrement."

"Mais je n'ai rien fait." déclara Narcissa le visage inerte.

"Oh ..." La jeune femme resta d'apparence sans voix mais elle était soulagée que rien n'ai été filmé. Personne ne tomberait sur la vidéo.

"Si je comprends bien, rien n'a été enregistré !"

Hermione cru un moment que la sorcière allait s'emporter mais celle-ci serra simplement les poings. Pourquoi s'emporterait-elle ? Après tout elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne regarderait pas ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Bellatrix. A moins que ...

"Attendez ! Vous avez voulu regarder ? Mais vous aviez promis de ne pas le faire." La jeune femme avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été prise pour une imbécile. Elle se dirigea furieuse vers la sortie mais la porte se referma devant son nez.

"De un, je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir et de deux je n'avais pas l'intention de regarder. Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça."

Quel rapport avec l'intelligence ? Surement quelque chose avait échappé à Hermione. Mais comme elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle, elle était tout ouïe.

"Hé bien, si vous voulez bien éclairer ma lanterne. Pourquoi dans ce cas, cela vous gène t-il de ne pas voir l'enregistrement ?" Question claire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en échange, c'était que la réponse en soi de même.

"Je voulais juste voir si ça fonctionnait. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tout regarder. Juste deux secondes."

"Alors pourquoi vous sembliez agacé quand vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'enregistrement ?"

Narcissa devint nerveuse. Elle jouait avec ses mains comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise mais qui n'osait le dire à ces parents. Amusée, la gryffondor s'assit à coté de la sorcière et pris délicatement la caméra sur ces genoux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Narcissa aussi embarrassé. Elle qui était toujours du grande froideur et qui ne montrait aucun dé une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui était contrarier ! Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"C'est juste que ... c'est moi qui ai installé la caméra et je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un bouton pour démarrer l'enregistrement." La rougeur lui monta aux joues. C'était surement difficile pour elle d'avouer cela, pensa Hermione. C'est vai que chez les moldus, c'était évident: LECTURE et ARRET. Mais bon, Narcissa n'y connaissait rien. Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Surtout que Flint a jeté (ou plutôt mangé) le tutorial.

"Ce n'ai rien voyons. Pis au moins maintenant vous le savez." rassura la jeune femme. "Vous voulez que je vous explique ?"

"Je suis venue pour ça."

Puis un petit cours s'ensuit. Hermione lui expliqua en détails ce qu'elle s'avait. C'est à dire: pas grand chose. Donc pour donner l'impression de si connaitre, elle passa plus de 5 minutes à lui expliquer pourquoi on avait mis un système de lecture, de pause et d'arrêt. Mais aussi 5 autres minutes pour lui expliquer pourquoi il y avait une mémoire et qu'on ne pouvait pas enregistrer à l'infini et encore 5 minutes pour lui parler de banalité sur l'informatique. A la grande joie d'Hermione, Narcissa était attentive, acquiesçait à chaque fin de phrase et ne posait aucune question compliquée ou plutôt ... aucune question tout court.

"Vous voyez ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre." acheva t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La maîtresse du manoir paraissait sceptique.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non ... c'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens achètent de nouveau modèle alors qu'ils ont l'ancien. Surtout que tu me dis qu'il y a des fois peu de changements entres les deux."

Hermione se rendait bien compte que Narcissa n'avait pas tord dans le fond. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était une sorcière à sang pur qui ne connaissait rien des moldus et qui n'avait donc pas la même visions qu'eux. Non, en fait les moldus étaient vraiment difficile à comprendre, même pour elle.

"Je ne vois que deux raisons à ça: Soit ils sont riches ou soit la publicité fait bien son travail ..." elle s'interrompit un instant, pris un air pensif et ajouta enfin: "Oh ! Ou alors c'est plus fort qu'eux et il faut qu'ils achètent le tout dernier modèle."

" La publicité ?" s'interrogea Narcissa.

"Ouah, ok ça va jusque là." marmonna la jeune femme dans ces moustaches dépassé par l'ignorance de la sang-pur. "Si vous voulez, la publicité nous incite à acheter plus, plus et encore plus. Mais surtout ! Elle nous incite, parfois, à acheter des choses inutiles."

Elle tourna son regard vers la caméra, suivi de Narcissa.

"Attends. Tu insinues que j'ai acheté quelque chose d'inutile ?" demanda la maîtresse du manoir d'une voix rauque.

"Oui ... enfin non je veux dire. Mais vous pourriez l'utiliser autrement qu'en la mettant au dessus de mon lit." Elle pris la caméra et pointa l'objectif sur Narcissa. "Vous voulez que je vous filme ?"

Narcissa se recouvra le visage avec ses mains.

"Mais enfin ! C'est à ça que ça sert une caméra. A se filmer pour garder des souvenirs."

"Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir garder ce souvenir." murmura la sorcière toujours cacher derrière ses mains.

"Hé puis arrêtez de vous cacher ! Je n'ai même pas appuyez sur lecture." s'écria la gryffondor.

Narcissa releva ses yeux, noirs de colère: "Attention ! Tu ne me parles plus comme ça. Personne ne me donne d'ordres." Elle menaça Hermione avec sa baguette ... enfin ça aurait presque été une menace si Hermione n'avait pas immédiatement explosé de rire en voyant le visage peu convaincant de Narcissa. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la sang-pur n'était vraiment pas crédible dans le rôle de la méchante. Bien sur elle avait giflé Hermione plus tôt dans la journée mais avec une baguette, elle ne ferait jamais rien de mal. D'ailleurs on sait comment ça se fini quand elle fait un "endoloris". En plus de cela, elle manquait cruellement d'assurance. Tellement, que sa phrase sonnait fausse aux oreilles de la gryffondor.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Narcissa un peu perdu.

"C'est juste qu'il est difficile de vous prendre au sérieux." répondit Hermione en tentant de reprendre ces esprits.

"Pourtant ... je ... je suis sérieuse" bégaya la sang-pur qui essayait d'apparaître plus convaincante.

"Je vois. Désolé ... Dans ce cas vous n'avez cas me filmer." Elle donna la caméra à Narcissa et se mit debout. Elle frémit de froid en sortant de son drap. "Allez-y. Appuyez sur lecture."

Ce que fit sans plus attendre la sorcière.

"ça enregistre ?"

"Oui j'ai appuyé sur lecture. Mais maintenant ?" Narcissa leva un oeil vers la jeune femme qui se frottait les bras.

"Et bien, j'ai quelque chose à dire !" avoua Hermione plus mystérieuse que jamais.

"Oui ?"

"J'aimerais prendre un bain."

Après cette magnifique révélation d'Hermione, Narcissa ne cligna pas des yeux et resta derrière l'objectif. Un minute de silence passa comme si quelqu'un était mort et ensuite ?

"Autre chose ?"

Hermione eu du mal à percevoir si Narcissa faisait de l'humour ou si elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Après mure réflexion, il lui sembla que c'était plutôt le premier choix.

"Sil vous plait !" supplia la jeune femme. "ça fait plus d'une semaine que je me lave au robinet et sans produits." Ce n'est pas digne d'un être humain, même pour une née moldue.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel. "Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?"

"Tout ce que vous voulez." Elle était prête à tout pour prendre un bon bain. Enfin ... presque à tout ! "La seule exception, c'est que ça ne doit pas concerner mes amis et Voldemort."

Narcissa cogita pendant deux bonnes minutes pendant qu'Hermione priait tout les dieux pour qu'elle accepte.

"D'accord. Suis moi."

Elles laissèrent la caméra de coté et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Et quelle sale de bain ! Si impressionnante qu'Hermione en restait bouche bée. C'était une pièce aussi grande que la chambre où elle dormait. Comme tout le reste du manoir, les murs étaient de couleur très foncés, s'approchant plus du noir que du gris. Des couleurs assez glauque pensa la gryffondor. Mais quand on connait le nom de jeune fille de la propriétaire, il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Tout au fond de la pièce, il y avait une douche et la baignoire était au centre. Narcissa lui montra où se situaient les serviettes et tous les produits qu'elle pouvait utilisé.

"Voilà, je pense que je n'ai rien oublié."

"Alors je remets mes vieux vêtements sales ?" demanda la gryffondor en tirant sa veste.

"L'elfe de maison te ramènera de nouveau habits." répondit Narcissa en fermant doucement la porte.

Enfin seule, Hermione enleva toutes ces affaires et fila direct dans le bain. Quel plaisir de se réchauffer dans un bain, de se sentir propre à nouveau et de se laver avec des produits. Surtout ses cheveux ! Pour une fois, elle aimerait qu'ils soient plus court.

Après s'être totalement laver, elle décida de rester encore un peu allonger dans l'eau chaude. On ne sait pas quand sera le prochain bain. Quand Bellatrix rentrera, pourra t-elle reprendre un bain ? Ou est-ce qu'elle ne lui permettrait pas ?

Une fois sortie de la baignoire et s'être enroulé d'une serviette, elle entre ouvra la porte et vit ces nouveaux vêtements.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" Elle étala chaque vêtements: un maillot noir, un pantalon noir, des chaussettes noirs et ... bon sang même le soutien-gorge est noir ! "Mais je vais où moi ? A un enterrement ?!"

Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans le salon où se trouvait Narcissa qui filmait son canapé (oui oui, je sais c'est passionnant.) Elle tourna ensuite l'objectif sur la gryffondor.

"Cette couleur te va à ravir." dit Narcissa avec un rictus. "Un petit sourire ?"

Non au lieu de ça, elle lui tira la langue mais Narcissa ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire ! Cette situation semblait fort l'amuser.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine où Flint eu un sourire en voyant la jeune femme.

"Ah non ! Pas toi Flint ! T'as pas le droit de te moquer." s'écria t-elle.

"Mais je ne me moque pas. Pis je serais mal placé. Regarde ma tenue."

Hermione soupira. C'est vrai que Flint ne changer jamais d'habits et en plus ce sont des vêtements d'esclave. "Désolé, j'oubliais."

Flint lui envoya un sourire pour dire que ce n'était mais se redressa immédiatement à sa tache quand il vit Narcissa entrer dans la pièce.

"On est dimanche, tu n'es pas obligé de faire la cuisine." s'exclama la sang-pur.

Le dimanche après-midi, Hermione n'était pas obligé de travailler mais l'idée de laisser Flint se charger de tout lui faisait de la peine. Même si il aime faire la cuisine pour renifler les bonds petits plats.

"Mais ça m'occupe. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais il n'y a rien à faire ici, si ce n'est le ménage et la cuisine."

Narcissa ne dit rien et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle retourna à ces occupations et fit un sourire à la jeune femme en partant.

"Généralement, elle est toujours de meilleure humeur quand Dame Lestrange n'est pas là mais là elle a l'air d'excellente humeur !"

Et Flint n'aurait pas pu dire mieux ! Quatre jours passèrent depuis que la mangemort était parti et il était vrai que Narcissa était bien plus conviviale. Le premier soir, elle avait trouvait le repas tellement calme et s'était senti tellement seule qu'elle avait invité la jeune femme à y prendre part. Et depuis tout les repas se passent de la même manière. Parfois il leurs arrivaient même de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps sans qu'Hermione ait peur de se prendre un endoloris. Flint non plus n'était pas à plaindre. Bien qu'il ne mangeait pas à table (faut pas déconner) il pouvait manger sa part en même temps que les deux femmes dans la cuisine.

Hors repas, le ménage n'avait été à faire que le lundi et le mardi. Les autres jours Narcissa avait décidé que la jeune femme pouvait aller à la bibliothèque mais seulement sous sa surveillance. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait pas seulement que des livres sur la magies noirs. Ce qui lui fit évidemment plaisir et dès lors les journées passèrent bien plus vite.

Par contre elle ne pouvait toujours pas sortir dehors. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'approcherais pas de la barrière, rien n'y faisait. Seul Narcissa pouvait sortir, point barre.

Donc quatre jours passèrent mais il y avait un problème. Ou était Bellatrix ? Narcissa n'avait pas de nouvelle et Hermione voyait bien que ça l'inquiétait. Car chaque soir, elle paraissait ailleurs et triste. Si on fait un petit retour en arrière, la mangemort avait dit qu'elle revenait le premier soir de la journée où elle était parti. Alors à moins que Bellatrix n'ai pas la même conception d'une journée qu'Hermione, il y a de toute évidence un souci quelque part.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voilà la suite ! **_

_**Je pense qu'un chapitre par semaine sera pas mal ...**_

_**Au fait ! Je prends bonne note du Bellamione. **_

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Chapitre 11: Le jardin.**

"Vous lisez quoi ?"

Hermione posa son menton sur l'épaule de la sang-pur qui était plongée dans sa lecture. Elle lut en diagonale quelques lignes. Rien de bien passionnant. C'était encore un bouquin sur la magie noire.

"Hum ... pourquoi vous ne lisez pas de la lecture moldu ?"

Narcissa se rendit enfin compte de la présence de la gryffondor et haussa l'épaule.

"Arrête de faire ça ! Je ne suis pas Bellatrix."

La jeune femme n'était pas sure de tout comprendre.

"Mais Bellatrix n'aime pas la lecture des moldus."

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. "Je parlais de ta tête sur mon épaule. "

Quoi ? Mais c'était complètement anodin pensa Hermione. Finalement Narcissa était encore plus froide que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ou alors, pensait-elle que la gryffondor avait des vues sur elle ? Et puis, Bellatrix ?

"Bellatrix se moque de moi ! Elle n'a fait que profiter de moi !" s'écria la gryffondor. "Mais vous ... vous êtes gentille avec moi et en plus vous vous intéressez aux moldus. Savez-vous combien ça me touche ?"

La sang-pur sembla premièrement touché par la déclaration d'Hermione mais se remis vite de ses émotions. "Je ne m'intéresse pas aux moldus mais à l'informatique moldu ! Nuance."

"Ah oui ?" La jeune femme se dirigea vers une étagère et pris un livre bien précis. Un livre intitulé: "L'étude des moldus".

"C'est bizarre la nuit derrière je vous ai vu lire ce livre." Elle feuilleta le livre. "Tiens, tiens ! Le comportement des moldus. Il est clair que que ça a un rapport avec l'informatique."

Narcissa se leva furieuse et pris violemment le bouquin des mains à Hermione.

"Qui t'a permis de m'espionner la nuit ?"

Détendu, Hermione pris un air pensif. "Mais c'est vous. Vous avez décidé de ne plus fermer ma porte à clé !"

"Parce que tu m'a dit que tu voulais souvent aller faire pipi la nuit ! Pas pour m'espionner !"

"Justement ! C'est en allant aux toilettes que je vous ai vue dans la bibliothèque."

Narcissa tourna les yeux vers le grand miroir de la bibliothèque.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda Hermione en regardant elle aussi vers le miroir.

"Je regarde si, par hasard, il ne serait pas marqué "idiote" sur mon front. Parce que les toilettes sont à l'opposé de la bibliothèque !"

Hermione déglutit. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? C'était évident ! De toute manière, depuis qu'elle était dans ce manoir, elle avait fortement l'impression de perdre des neurones. Elle sourit bêtement à la sang-pur ne sachant pas quoi dire pour se défendre.

"Donc ... tu n'a rien à dire ?"

"Heeeeuuuuu ..."

Sans réponse, Narcissa s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand Hermione accourut devant elle pour bloquer le passage. "Ok, j'avoue, je vous espionnais !" s'écria t-elle. "Mais franchement, je m'ennuie tellement. Ça fait 3 semaines que je suis enfermée dans ce manoir. Je ne peux même pas sortir dans le jardin alors qu'il y a des sortilèges qui empêche qui que ce soit de sortir ou d'entrer." Hermione souffla. Ça faisait du bien de balancer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Malheureusement pour elle, au moment où Narcissa allait lui répondre, Flint apparu pour leur dire qu'il avait fini de préparer le dîner.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII

S'ennuyant de son après-midi, Hermione alla prévenir Narcissa qu'elle ferait le ménage dans le couloir. Elle descendit à toute allure les escaliers quand elle vit Flint cloué devant la grande porte d'entrée du manoir. Il semblait impatient.

"Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là Flint ?" Le pauvre sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui.

"Hermione, c'est formidable ! On va pouvoir aller dans le jardin ! " répondit-il tout excité.

"Quoi ? Mais ..."

"Hé oui ! Surprise."

Hermione se tourna vers Narcissa qui venait d'apparaître dans le hall.

"Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez changer d'avis ?" demanda la gryffondor contente d'avoir était comprise dans la bibliothèque.

"J'ai eu pitié. Voilà tout." dit la sang-pur d'un ton hautain.

"Bien sur !" taquina Hermione.

"Oh ! Mais si tu ne veux pas. Je peux ..."

"Oh non non non ! S'il te plait Hermione !" s'exclama le petit elfe en détresse.

Mais Hermione n'allait pas refuser. Il ne fallait pas être fou, maintenant qu'on lui proposait de faire un tour dehors. "Mais non, on va y aller ! Je vais chercher mon manteau." Elle monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et pris son blouson. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu garder parmi ces propres affaires. Puis elle se hâta de redescendre: "C'est bon je suis prête !" souffla t-elle. Flint sauta de joie.

"Je vous préviens. Même si vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper, je dois pouvoir vous voir !"

Ça fait un peu gamin, pensa Hermione. Mais quelle importance ! Ce n'était pas le moment de faire sa mauvaise tete. Quand la grande porte s'ouvrit, le soleil pénétra dans l'entrée amenant un peu de gaieté dans ce grand manoir sombre. La lumière était tellement forte que la jeune femme du attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir admirer le jardin. Elle respira longuement cet air frais qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis plusieurs semaines et contempla les fleurs du printemps. Quand elle avait traversé ce jardin pour la première fois, il ne lui avait pas semblé aussi beau.

"Tu comptes rester devant la porte ? Tu ne veux pas te balader ?"

La voix de Narcissa la sorti de ces pensées et elle courut presque vers cette dernière.

"Vous voulez qu'on se balade ?"

"Non, toi ! Tu ne veux pas te balader ?" Narcissa regarda en direction de Flint. "Lui n'a pas attendu ..."

Flint était heureux ! Il courait dans le jardin comme un petit garçon le ferait dans une cour de récré, il s'amusait avec les fleurs sur lesquels il soufflait et il se roulait dans l'herbe. Un vrai petit monstre ! Cependant ça ne dérangeait pas Narcissa.

"Vous êtes gentille avec lui." s'exclama la gryffondor.

Narcissa souffla dans ces mains pour se réchauffer et se mit à marcher. Hermione la suivit, prête pour une balade.

"Le dernier elfe de maison que j'ai eu a trahi ma famille."

Hermione réfléchit un instant et se souvint de Doby. Il était clair que les mauvais traitement auxquels il avait eu droit n'aidaient pas à garder un elfe. Pourtant Doby avait déjà été sauvé de l'esclavage par Harry durant leurs deuxième année ... Hum compliqué tout ça, se dit-elle.

"Moi, je pensais que vous aviez plusieurs elfe de maison au début." dit la jeune femme en souriant.

"Avant oui. Mais plus maintenant." Narcissa s'arrêta et regarda du coin de l'oeil si Flint restait à porté de vue. Ce qui était le cas puisqu'il avançait en même temps qu'elles. "Il n'est pas tout seul par contre, puisque tu es là."

Hermione grogna. Elle n'avait pas franchement l'intention de rester ici toute sa vie. Un jour, elle trouverait un moyen de s'enfuir. Oui mais quand ? Elle soupira et s'accroupit devant une belle rose rouge. Narcissa regarda perplexe la jeune femme lui tendre la fleur.

"Ahem ... Vous me laissez m'enfuir si je vous offre cette rose ?"

Narcissa explosa de rire face à la plaisanterie d'Hermione. Une première pour la jeune gryffondor qui voyait enfin la sang-pur rire de bon coeur. Ça lui fit chaud au coeur et se senti elle aussi au bord de la crise de rire.

Un peu plus loin, Flint, allongeait sur son dos, contempla la scène. "Tiens ! C'est peut etre moi qui les fait rire ... " Et il roula sur lui même.

"Bien tenté Granger !" dit Narcissa en prenant tendrement la rose. Ces yeux commençait à briller. Encore un peu et elle pleurait de rire, pensa Hermione.

"J'aurais au moins essayé." répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elles continuèrent finalement leurs balades à travers l'immense jardin. Hermione ne l'avait jamais imaginé aussi grand. Elle soupçonnait meme Narcissa d'avoir enlever le sortilège afin qu'elle lui en montre d'avantage. Elles passèrent dans ce qui semblait être, pour Hermione, une foret mais ça n'en était pas une. Il n'y avait aucune bête étrange qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les grandes foret. Non, là il n'y avait qu'elles et Flint. Ce dernier voyait des arbres pour la première fois de sa vie. Assez impressionnant. Après cela, elles passèrent devant un étang. La gryffondor demanda si quelqu'un dans leur famille péchait mais la sang-pu répondit que ce n'était pas un travail pour eux. "Tu es folle ! Tu vois mon mari pécher ?" avait-elle répondu précisément. Ensuite Hermione s'imagina Bellatrix péchait mais finalement, c'était assez peu concevable.

Comme de sombres nuages commençaient à faire leurs apparition, Narcissa choisit de rentrer directement au manoir. Au grand désarroi de Flint.

"C'était vraiment cool." s'exclama Hermione en secouant ces cheveux légèrement trempé. "La prochaine fois, on pourrait prendre la caméra."

"Et un parapluie." ajouta Narcissa.

"Hum ..."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne savais pas que vous saviez ce qu'était un parapluie."

Un silence de mort s'installa mais Hermione le brisa vite: "Euh c'est bien !" Elle marmonna ensuite: "Mais ce n'est pas de l'informatique."

Narcissa s'en alla sans donner de réponse.

"Ça, ça veut dire: fout moi la paix." ricana la gryffondor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII

Avant de descendre pour le repas du soir, Hermione prit un bon bain. L'après-midi dehors l'avait pas mal épuisé et le bain lui était revigorant. Après ça elle s'habilla avec sa magnifique tenue noire ( " ) et s'attacha les cheveux avec un élastique qu'avait trouvé Flint.

Narcissa était déjà à table et Flint mangeait son assiette au pieds de la chaise d'Hermione. En prenant place, la jeune femme vit la rose qu'elle avait offerte à Narcissa sur une table non loin. "Vous avez mis la rose dans un bocal." sourit Hermione.

"Oui. Elle est jolie."

La jeune femme se sentit rougir comme si le compliment lui était dévoué. Mais non ! Pas toi Hermione, se dit elle. C'est vrai que la rose était parfaite. Aucun défaut. En plus la gryffondor n'avait pas chercher à prendre la plus belle rose. Un coup de chance ! Hermione lâcha tout de même un petit "Merci."

"Je parlais de la rose."

"Mais je sais !" s'écria Hermione.

"J'espère. Parce qu'il faudra attendre Bellatrix pour que quelqu'un te dise que tu es belle."

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Bellatrix est ..." Elle s'arrêta soudainement.

Quand on parle du loup.


	12. Chapter 12

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Chapitre 12: Le retour.**

Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la pièce. Les deux femmes parlaient de Bellatrix et au moment où Hermione aller répliquer, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. La jeune femme cru un instant reconnaître le bruit des talons de la mangemort. Elle les reconnaîtraient n'importe où. Peut être même qu'elle les avaient reconnu. Seulement il y avait d'autres pas qui approchaient.

"Narcissa ?" Hermione regarda d'un air interrogateur la sang-pur mais celle-ci fixait l'entrée. Elle semblait prise d'une soudaine peur. Et Hermione ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ..."

Hermione se retourna et fut terrorisée de voir celui qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt: Voldemort ! Et il n'était pas seul, loin de là. Il y avait bien une vingtaine de mangemorts à ses cotés. Elle en reconnu certains: Yaxley qui l'avait poursuivit au département de la justice ou encore Lucius Malefoy avec son fils Drago. Bellatrix aussi était là avec près d'elle deux hommes. Elle avait l'air en piteuse état et sans vie. Non ! En réalité, ils étaient tous dans un sale état. Le regard sombre et complètement ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Voldemort s'approcha des deux femmes, apparemment dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait, que certains réagirent.

"Qu'est-ce que la sang-de-bourbe fait assise à votre table ?" demanda le seigneur des ténèbres, les yeux écarquillaient vers Narcissa. Cette dernière se leva presque immédiatement. Elle voulait apparemment répondre quelque chose mais la peur l'en empêcher.

Le coeur battant à toute allure, Hermione restait figeait sur sa chaise. Elle ne savait vraiment que faire. Si elle parlait, elle se prendrait certainement un endoloris en pleine face ... Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Narcissa tout prendre pour sa poire. Et puis Voldemort avait l'air tellement furieux. Oserait-il la punir ? Elle n'était pas une mangemort après tout. Lucius s'avança vers sa femme, de toute évidence, paniqué pour elle.

"C'est certainement une erreur. Il y a probablement une bonne raison à cela mon seigneur." dit-il d'une voix tremblottante. Il tourna Narcissa vers lui et la regarda intensément. "N'est -ce pas ?"

"Je ... je ... oui ... enfin" La sang-pur balbutiait et implora Hermione du regard.

Bon sang ! Si j'aurais su j'aurais été manger dans la cuisine, pensa la gryffondor. A présent, tout le monde la regardait. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris, ou bien sous la table, comme Flint qui pensait que personne ne le voyait. Mais non ! Il fallait trouver un bobard et vite !

"En réalité ... " Hermione pris une grande inspiration. "Madame Malefoy a été chercher des légumes et avait peur qu'ils soient mauvais. Donc elle m'a demandé de goûter avant elle." Heureusement pour Hermione, le repas du soir était light et il n'y avait que des légumes dans son assiette. L'excuse était presque crédible. (Bien sur qu'elle est crédible)

"Des légumes ?!" s'écria Voldemort.

"Oui mon seigneur. Ces légumes ont l'air suspect." répondit Lucius en regardant avec dédain l'assiette d'Hermione. Sous la table, Flint grimaça. Il avait préparé ce plat de légumes avec amour.

"Si ce n'est que ça, alors il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque." dit Voldemort.

Hermione souffla intérieurement, contente de la naïveté de Voldemort. Ou alors, il s'était rendu compte que discuter de légumes était absurde. Qui sait ?

"QUEUDVER !" cria soudainement le seigneur des ténèbres.

Et Pettigrow accourut devant lui. "Oui mon seigneur ?"

"Va mettre la sang-de-bourbe dans le cachot !"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII

Ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'Hermione ne s'était pas retrouvé dans le cachot. Presque un mois. Quand elle y repense, ça faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait vu personne d'autres que Narcissa et Bellatrix ... un mois sans ses amis. La guerre qui avait lieu à l'extérieur des ces murs lui semblait si loin, comme ci elle était dans un autre monde. Et pourtant ! Revoir tout ces mangemorts lui avait donné une bonne gifle. Un énorme rappel de ce qui se passait en dehors. A première vu, la jeune femme n'a pas eu l'impression que ça allait fort dans les troupes de Voldemort. Tout les mangemorts avaient la tête de personnes qui revenaient d'un enterrement. Bien sur, ils ne revenaient pas d'une grillade entres copains mais tout de même. Drago ne semblait pas heureux de revoir sa mère, il n'avait montré aucune émotions. Et Bellatrix n'avait pas regardait Hermione une seule fois dans les yeux. Non pas que ça lui aurait fait plaisir mais elles avaient quand même eu une soirée intime toute les deux.

Dans le cachot Hermione tentait de discerner des bruits venant d'en haut, en tendant l'oreille à travers les grilles, mais c'était le silence le plus complet. Elle se dit que ça devait être une de ces réunions entre mangemorts. Elle avait espoir de ne pas rester là toute la nuit. Le cachot était sombre et humide alors qu'elle, elle était toute propre.

Environ 3 heures après, alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas, Hermione entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches du cachot. Et ces bruits de pas qu'elle entendait, elle les aurait reconnu n'importe où. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se trompait pas. C'était bien Bellatrix qui venait.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la jeune femme était tourmentée. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas eu de réel conversation depuis la nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Quoique ? Elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu de conversation.

De derrière sa grille Hermione vit la mangemort s'approchait bizarrement ... elle marchait de travers. "Merde mais ... elle est bourrée ou quoi ?". Et la jeune femme n'aurait pas pu dire mieux. Bellatrix marchait à l'origine d'une façon étrange mais là, elle était complètement hors course.

"Alors ma jolie, on m'attends sagement derrière sa petite grille." murmura la mangemort. Collé à la grille, Hermione sentit effectivement l'odeur de l'alcool dans l'haleine de la sang-pur. "Vous avez bu ?"

"Juste un peu" répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

"Sans rire ..." Hermione ne tenta pas le diable mais elle était sure qu'elle pourrait prendre la baguette de la mangemort sans que celle-ci ne réagisse directement. Avec le taux l'alcoolémie qu'elle doit avoir dans le sang, si elle serait en conduite et qu'il y aurait un feux stop, ce ne serait pas deux secondes qu'il lui faudrait pour s'arrêter mais cinq, pensa la gryffondor. Mais bon qui se soucis de ça ? Les sorcières comme elle ne conduisent pas de voiture. Quoiqu'il en soit, Voldemort lui même doit être bourré pour envoyer Bellatrix dans cette état.

"Attention mon petit sang-de-bourbe. Je te vois louché sur ma baguette. Je suis plus réactive que tu ne le pense."

"Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de ..."

Bellatrix coupa Hermione dans son élan en mettant un doigt sur ces lèvres. La jeune femme resta immobile et regarda Bellatrix se rapprocher doucement de son visage. Et son coeur s'emballe, les yeux de Bellatrix sont à la fois si sombre et si doux. Qui penserait à ce moment là que cette femme tue par sadisme ? Probablement personne.

"Pas l'intention de prendre ma baguette ?"

"Exactement ... je ..."

Soudain, Hermione aperçut un homme qui s'approchait d'elles. Un des deux types qui était auprès de Bellatrix au moment du dîner. Hermione s'écarta instantanément de la mangemort. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était le fameux Rodulphus Lestrange. Narcissa lui avait parlé de cet homme et de son frère Rabastan durant un repas où elle s'était montré pipelette. Et elle n'en tarissait pas d'éloges. Selon elle, Rodulphus était tout sauf un bon mari pour Bellatrix. Il était infidèle, vicieux et sale. Autant dire que les repas de famille devait être amusant, étant donné les compliments qu'ils devaient se faire les uns aux autres.

Mais pour l'instant Hermione était plutôt d'accord avec Narcissa. Rodulphus regardait la jeune gryffondor d'une manière incorrect. On aurait dit un pervers. Un peu comme Bellatrix !Finalement ... Sur le coup, ils vont plutôt bien ensemble.

"Alors la voilà, la sale sang-de-bourbe !" s'exclama Rodulphus.

"MA sale sang-de-bourbe." ricana Bellatrix en approchant Hermione d'elle. "Pas touche !"

Mise à part l'effet d'être comme un morceau de viande sur lequel on voudrait se jeter, la jeune femme fut bien contente que Bellatrix dise cela. Bien qu'elle n'appartenait à personne. Et puis quoi encore ?

"Ta sang-de-bourbe ? Ou à Narcissa ?" Rodulphus fit mine de prendre un air interrogateur.

Hermione ne capta pas le pique lancé pas Rodulphus. Peut être que Bellatrix se sentait en rivalité avec sa soeur sur certains points.

"La ferme !" cria Bellatrix

Ouille ! On dirait que oui, pensa Hermione. Mais c'était stupide. La gryffondor n'avait jamais vu Narcissa comme une femme désirable.

Bellatrix serrait fort le bras d'Hermione tandis que son mari s'éloignait en ricanant. Il sortit du cachot.

"Aie ! Vous me faites mal !" s'exclama la gryffondor.

Bellatrix relâcha Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Tu as fait quelque chose avec Narcissa ?"

La jeune femme avait fait des tas de trucs avec Narcissa: Elles lisaient ensemble dans la bibliothèque, discutaient de tant de choses durant le repas ... et dernièrement, elle avaient fait une balade dans le jardin. Mais bien sur ce n'était à cela que faisait allusion la mangemort.

"Absolument rien !" déclara Hermione. Elle regarda avec interrogation la mangemort. "Attendez ... vous seriez pas jalouse par hasard ?"

Bellatrix fit une drôle de tête. Elle paraissait outré de la question d'Hermione. "Moi jalouse ?! Arrête de dire des conneries et monte !"

Hermione n'insista pas et monta directement. Bellatrix la suivit sans la menacer de sa baguette. De toute évidence, Voldemort était reparti avec presque tout les mangemorts. Car si le seigneur des ténèbres serait encore là. Elle pouvait être sure de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer aussi librement. Elle rejoignit Flint dans la cuisine. Il était pratiquement toujours planqué là-bas. Le petit elfe tremblait alors qu'il coupait un fruit.

"Flint ! Ça va ?" demanda t-elle en s'accroupissant à coté de lui.

"Hermione !" commença t-il en essayant ces larmes. "J'ai eu tellement peur. Le seigneur des ténèbres ... il ...il." Le malheureux bafouillait tellement. Hermione le serra fort dans ces bras. Flint était si jeune, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on le maltraite.

"Tu veux que je t'aide ? C'est pour qui cette ananas ?" (J'ai pas trouvé d'autres fruits compliqué à couper ...)

"C'est pour Monsieur Malefoy." répondit-il en reprenant son souffle. "Il est assis à la grande table avec Madame Malefoy."

"Oh ! Il est resté ?"

"Oui ... lui, Monsieur Lestrange, Madame Lestrange et Monsieur Drago également."

Ça en faisait du monde, pensa Hermione. Et ce n'était pas pour la réjouir. Elle ne pourrait probablement plus prendre de bain, ni même manger comme ces derniers jours. Fini tout ça ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen pour sortir de ce fichu manoir.

"Hermione, tu ne voudrais pas apporter l'ananas à ma place ? Monsieur Malefoy me fait peur."

"Bien sur." Ça lui faisait aussi peur mais Flint avait déjà assez souffert aujourd'hui.

Elle prit l'ananas et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Au bout de la table, elle vit la famille au grand complet et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils avaient tous l'air de se faire chier. Drago avait les yeux baissait sur un journal, Rodulphus également, Lucius attendait son ananas et les deux soeurs regardaient dans le vide ... Passionnant tout ça. La gryffondor posa l'ananas devant Lucius et sans un regard et sans un "merci", elle décida de s'éclipser directement. Pas la peine de rester dans cette ambiance lugubre.

"Ouf ! C'est vraiment pesant là-bas" déclara Hermione.

Flint confirma d'un signe de tête et resta cacher sous la table. Il devait, vraiment, avoir très peur pour en arriver là.

"Pourvu que demain tout aille mieux."


	13. Chapter 13

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

_**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire. **_

_**Allez ! Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling bien sur =)**_

**Chapitre 13: Nous verrons ...**

Il était maintenant minuit et Hermione ne dormait toujours pas. Elle avait les yeux fixé sur la porte s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un entre. A vrai dire, elle avait surtout peur que Rodulphus entre. Il l'avait regardé avec tellement de vicieusité durant tout le long de la soirée. A en faire frémir tout les poils du corps. Et Bellatrix avait beau dire qu'Hermione lui appartenait, ça ne changeait rien, elle était persuadait qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte. C'est donc, enroulé de son drap que la jeune femme passa sa nuit. Sursautant de temps en temps quand elle entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Mais jamais quelqu'un est entré dans sa chambre. Non, à aucun moment.

Le matin approchait à grand pas et Hermione fut soulageait de voir le soleil se lever au loin. Cependant, elle était plus que fatiguée. La dernière nuit blanche remontait à longtemps. Même pas sure d'en avoir déjà fait une. Elle sortit de son lit, mit son pull noir et ouvrit sa porte dans le plus grand silence. Il était tôt et personne ne semblait encore debout. A pas de souris, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et descendit sans un bruit. Mais à mis chemin, elle entendit un claquement venant de la cuisine. "Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ?" Elle se rapprocha et jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil dans la pièce.

Elle soupira ... ce n'était que Flint.

"Tu te réveilles de bonne heure dis donc ?"

"Hum ... oui." Le petit elfe avait l'air aussi fatigué qu'Hermione. Ces gestes étaient lent. "En fait, je n'ai pas dormi ..."

"Tu m'étonnes, moi non plus." dit-elle en rougissant.

"Ah bon ! Tu as aussi peur de Monsieur Malefoy ?"

Hermione fit "non" de la tête et fini son verre d'eau. "C'est Rodulphus lestrange."

"Ah ... lui ne fait pas attention à moi. Peut être parce que je ne suis pas son elfe de maison."

Flint vint s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione et commença à manger les pancakes qui venaient de se préparer (Bah je sais pas ce qu'ils mangent au petit déjeuner ...)

"Tu en veux ?" demanda t-il la bouche pleine.

"Oui, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de force aujourd'hui."

Et ils mangèrent comme des affamés jusqu'à plus avoir faim. Après tout ils n'avaient pas mangé la veille au soir. Une fois fini, Hermione tapa sur son ventre de contentement.

"Dis moi, je ne savais pas que tu te faisais des petits déjeuners le matin. Tu n'a pas peur de te faire attraper ?"

"Oh pas d'inquiétude, personne n'est levé à cette heure ci. Je ne risque rien ..."

"Je n'en serais pas si sure." dit une voix.

Flint bondi sur sa chaise et s'enfonça sous la table, Hermione se retourna instantanément vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer.

"Narcissa !" s'exclama la gryffondor étonné de voir la sang-pur éveillé de bonne heure. "Vous êtes déjà debout ?" Et elle n'était pas seulement debout. Elle était habillée et coiffée. Prête à sortir.

"Belle analyse. Je dois aller quelque part." répondit la sang-pur en prenant un bout de pancake dans l'assiette d'Hermione.

"A cette heure-çi !?"

"Oui, je ne voulais prendre le risque que quelqu'un me voit partir." dit Narcissa en se léchant le bout des doigts.

"C'est un peu loupé non ?" fit remarquer Hermione.

"Ça ne compte pas. Toi, tu sais que j'ai une caméra."

Seulement à cet instant, Hermione remarqua que Narcissa portait un sac. Surement la caméra était à l'intérieur.

"Vous voulez aller filmer les oiseaux ?" plaisanta la jeune femme.

Mais la maîtresse du manoir ne semblait pas d'humeur. "Non, il vaut mieux que j'aille la rendre ..."

"Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec ?"

"Calme toi, je veux juste éviter que mon époux tombe dessus."

"Vous pouvez la cacher dans ma chambre si vous voulez. Si vous la vendez, vous ne l'aurez plus du tout."

Narcissa lui lança un regard assassin et Hermione comprit qu'elle l'avez peut être prise pour une imbécile.

"Merci mais je sais ce que c'est que de vendre quelque chose ! Et en ce qui concerne ta chambre ... Il me semble que Bellatrix vient y faire un tour de temps en temps. Alors ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit où il faut y cacher quelque chose."

Hermione n'en était pas certaine mais elle crut sentir un peu d'amertume dans les paroles de Narcissa au moment où elle mentionna sa soeur. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Non, Narcissa n'était pas jalouse. Elle aimait trop son mari pour ça.

"Bon et bien je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix ..." La jeune femme aurait bien voulu proposer une autre solution mais Narcissa était déjà assez énervée.

"Je préfère ça." dit la sang-pur avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Cependant, avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Hermione et Flint qui venait de sortir de sous la table. "rangez vite ce qu'il y a sur la table." Et elle s'éclipsa vers la porte d'entrée du manoir.

"Ouf ! On a eu chaud. Elle ne dira rien à Monsieur Malefoy ... enfin je crois." dit Flint d'un ton joyeux.

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire et commença à ranger la table.

"Je ne savais pas que Madame Lestrange allait souvent dans ta chambre." dit Flint d'un air songeur. "Hum ... je pensais que c'était Monsieur Lestrange qui te faisait peur."

"Bellatrix n'est venue qu'une seule fois dans ma chambre." grogna la gryffondor. "C'est Narcissa qui exagère tout."

"Dans ce cas c'est dommage qu'elle doive rendre cette caméra."

"Oh mais elle n'est pas obligée !" s'écria Hermione. "Si elle avait aussi peur que sa caméra soit vu, pourquoi l'avoir mis au dessus de mon lit la première fois ?"

"Au dessus de ton lit ?!" s'étonna Flint. "Je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt ... Et Madame Lestrange est venue ?"

"Oui mais elle n'a rien vu. Moi si par contre" avoua Hermione avec un large sourire.

"Un coup de chance pour Madame Malefoy qu'elle n'ai rien vu." dit Flint captivé par l'histoire de la gryffondor. "C'est à se demander comment Madame Lestrange a fait pour ne pas voir la caméra."

"Elle était bien trop occupée sur moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire ..." dit Hermione qui voulait plaisanter. Mais elle se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elle s'arreta de frotter son assiette et se tourna vers Flint. "Enfin non, j'espère que tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Moi aussi j'ai eu le droit à ça."

"Ah bon !" s'écria Hermione.

"Oui et même plusieurs fois."

"Ah bon !" répéta Hermione choquée.

"Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise. Madame Lestrange torture tout le monde qui n'est pas de sa famille ou des mangemorts."

Hermione se secoua la tête et se moqua d'elle même. Il lui était maintenant évident que Flint ne faisait pas référence à la même chose qu'elle. Il était trop jeune. Et puis comment peut on imaginer Bellatrix faire autre chose que de torturer quelqu'un ?

La gryffondor décida de changer de sujet pour le reste de la vaisselle.

Environ une heure plus tard, presque tout le reste de la famille se réveilla. Lucius Malefoy le premier qui chercha sa femme dans tout le manoir sans la trouver bien sur puisqu'elle n'était pas encore rentrer. Mais pas une seule fois, il était aller vers Hermione ou Flint pour demander où Narcissa était parti. Comme si il avait trop de fierté pour parler avec qui que ce soit d'autres que des sangs-purs. Par contre, il acceptait sans rechigner les pancakes que Flint venait de 're'préparer.

Drago Malefoy vint à son tour s'asseoir à la grande table. Il regarda Hermione de haut et lui lança un rictus. Mais il ne fit pas de remarque désagréable. Heureusement pour Hermione ! Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les moqueries de Drago. La fatigue commençait à revenir et elle avait du mal à rester debout. Elle se demanda si elle devrait rester devant la table en attendant que tout le monde ait fini le petit déjeuner. Si c'était le cas ça prendrait encore pas mal de temps puisque Bellatrix et Rodulphus ne l'avait pas encore pris. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore ... Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir dormi cette nuit. Elle n'aurait jamais du avoir peur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rodulphus arriva en même temps que Bellatrix. Drago et Lucius quittèrent la table en laissant le soin à Flint de débarrasser. Hermione s'aperçut à peine de l'entrée de bellatrix et de son époux. Elle était comme attirée par Morphée. A deux doigts de s'effondrer.

"Alors on ne dit pas bonjour, mon petit sang-de-bourbe ?"

Hermione n'entendit qu'à moitié la voix de Bellatrix, c'était comme si elle lui parlait du bout d'une ruelle. Ses paupières devenait plus que lourde ... elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

"Elle a une sale gueule ta sang-de-bourbe." déclara Rodulphus.

Hermione entendit comme un brouhaha sortir de la bouche de Bellatrix et un claquement de porte au loin. Elle voulait comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais quand tout les muscles de son corps l'abandonnèrent, elle s'étala sur le sol sans pouvoir se retenir.

"HERMIONE !"

La jeune femme distingua quelqu'un qui accourut vers elle mais ne pouvait dire qui était cette personne.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hum ..." Hermione ouvrit petit à petit les yeux et remua la tête. Elle se trouvait allongé sur son lit, enfoui sous une grosse couette. Elle se demanda un moment ce qu'il s'était passé et parcouru la pièce des yeux. Elle immobilisa son regard sur une personne qui regardait par la fenetre ... Elle sourria en voyant Bellatrix.

"Ahem ..."

La mangemort bougea à peine comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et resta les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il se passait en dehors. Il faisait noir et de toute évidence Hermione avait dormi jusqu'au soir. En ragardant elle même par la fenêtre, elle vit le reflet de Bellatrix qui la fixé sans cligné des yeux. Elle ne saurait dire si la mangemort était contente ou furieuse.

"Heu ... J'ai dormi longtemps ?" demanda la gryffondor, comptant briser le silence. Mais Bellatrix prit seulement une longue inspiration sans rien répondre dans l'immédiat.

"Assez pour foutre en l'air ce que j'avais prévu." grogna finalement la mangemort.

"Ce que vous aviez prévu ?"

Bellatrix fit volte-face, s'approcha d'Hermione et secoua sa petite tete en la tenant par le menton. "Oui, je voulais présenter mon esclave personnel à d'autres mangemorts." Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit en serrant les poings avant d'ajouter d'un ton agacé: "Mais il a fallu que tu t'évanouisses."

Hermione esquiva le regard noir de Bellatrix. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute si elle avait fait une nuit blanche. Mais elle n'avouerai pas à la mangemort qu'elle avait peur de son mari au point de ne plus en dormir Ca lui ferait trop plaisir et elle lui dirait probablement: "Bah alors ! Où est passé le courage de la gryffondor." Non ! Pas besoin d'entendre ça.

"Vous auriez pu me réveiller."

"J'aurais pu si ma fichu soeur n'était pas rentré au meme moment." répondit Bellatrix plus énervé encore.

"Oh ... Narcissa était là." marmona Hermione dans ses moustaches.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Flint qui vint prévenir Bellatrix que le repas était près. Il avait une assiette peu rempli dans les mains.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette assiette ?! Je vais descendre pour manger." rouspéta la mangemort.

"Madame Malefoy m'a dit de vous prévenir que le repas était près et d'apporter cette assiette pour Hermione." dit le petit elfe en prenant le soin de ne pas dire de bêtises. Il avait à chaque fois peur des réactions imprévisibles de Bellatrix.

"Et après elle me dit qu'elle en a rien à foutre de toi ..." dit la mangemort en levant les yeux au ciel. "alors qu'elle te fait apporter le repas au lit." Bellatrix sortit de la chambre d'un pas assuré en bousculant Flint. Heureusement, ce dernier repris son équilibre et le repas d'Hermione ne tomba pas à terre.

"Flint ! Je suis contente de te voir." s'écria Hermione ravi de voir également le repas qu'il lui amenait.

"Moi aussi je suis content. J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu es tombée ce matin." Il posa l'assiette sur les genoux d'Hermione et s'assit à ces cotés.

"Pourtant j'avais mangé un bon petit déjeuné." dit Hermione en attaquant les pommes de terres. "Mais ça n'a pas du suffire. Le manque de sommeil était trop grand."

"Mais tu as dois avoir repris des forces. Tu as dormi toute la journée."

"Grace à Narcissa oui." ajouta Hermione, la bouche à moitié pleine.

"Ah oui ! Quand tu t'es évanouie, elle est entrée dans la grande salle et a couru vers toi." dit Flint en prenant une petite pomme de terre à la va vite. "Ca m'a fait tout drôle d'ailleurs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu courir."

"Hum ... je me souviens avoir entendu mon prénom." Elle regarda Flint qui semblait essayer de se remémorer la scène.

"Heu ... je ne me rappelle plus." fini t-il par dire. "Mais je me souviens de Madame Lestrange qui voulait à tout pris que ce soit elle qui te monte dans ta chambre. Elle s'est disputé pendant un moment avec Madame Malefoy ... Et je me souviens que Monsieur Lestrange était tordu de rire."

"Elles se disputaient ?" Hermione s'interrogeait. Etait-ce à cause d'elle ? Il y avait de forte chance. Et bien ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable. Si deux femmes se disputaient pour elle, ou même, deux soeurs, c'était plutôt flatteur. Enfin ! Peut être se faisait-elle des idées.

"Ne me demande pas ce qu'elles se disaient, j'étais trop loin pour entendre." répondit Flint en prenant l'assiette vide d'Hermione. "Bon je vais descendre ça. Profite en pour te reposer encore."


	14. Chapter 14

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Les personnages, à l'exception de Flint, appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Chapitre 14: Une chasse à l'homme.**

Bien qu'elle s'était reposée toute la journée, Hermione n'eu aucun mal à se rendormir. Aucune pensée lui traversait l'esprit, même pas la peur de voir Rodulphus entrer. Non, cette fois, elle sentait comme une bienveillance autour d'elle. Une bienveillance qui faisait en sorte que sa nuit ne soit pas troublée par des cauchemars ou des rêves.

Quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux au matin , elle s'étira et regarda par réflexe à travers la fenêtre, le soleil était déjà bien haut. Il devait être tard ... mais pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé ?

Elle se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. "Oh non ! Encore ..." Elle vit alors quelque chose qui attira son attention. C'était une lumière qui traversait le trou de la serrure, peut être même un peu trop. Elle s'accroupi et regarda à travers. "C'est pas vrai ! Ou est la clé !?" Quelqu'un avait de toute évidence prit la clé et tout ce que Hermione pouvait voir était la pièce face à sa chambre. La lumière qui passait à travers sa serrure venait de là.

Elle décida de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit et sortit un livre de sous son cousin. Elle l'avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque, sans demander la permission, sachant très bien que ça aurait été un refus. Elle plongea son nez dedans en attendant que quelqu'un viennent vite lui ouvrir la porte.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Une heure passa sans que Hermione ne s'en rende compte. Elle finissait son chapitre quand tout à coup elle s'aperçut que la lumière qui frôlait son visage disparu instantanément. Elle releva doucement la tête et fixa la serrure. Aucun bruit ... pourtant elle avait une drôle d'impression. Elle s'arrêta de respirer, évita tout mouvement pour un silence complet. Après quelque secondes, elle entendit un grincement provenant de derrière la porte. Elle comprit qu'il y avait quelqu'un et avait malheureusement une petite de qui ça pouvait être. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu se tromper à ce moment là.

Hermione balaya sa chambre du regard afin de trouver un endroit pour se cacher mais elle savait très bien que c'était peine perdu. Pis ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait sortir par la fenêtre. Soudain le cliquetis de la clé se fit entendre et Hermione, paniquée, se mit sous le lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cachette prévisible mais peut être qu'avec un peu de vitesse elle arriverait à sortir. Elle passa sa main sur son front en sueur ... son plan était débile, il y avait de forte chance pour que Rodulphus l'intercepte avant.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione pu voir des bottes noirs s'avançaient près de son lit. Maintenant elle en était sur, c'était lui ... Rodulphus. Bellatrix portait toujours des bottes noirs à talon. L'homme fit le tour de la chambre, en allant dans chaque recoin.

"Alors, on joue à cache-cache ?" dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. "Hum ... ma foi cette chambre regroupe nombre de cachettes."

Hermione se recroquevilla presque sur elle-même, elle avait tellement peur et était sure que Rodulphus pouvait entendre son coeur battre plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Quand le mangemort arrêta ces pieds juste devant son visage, Hermione recula s'attendant à le voir s'accroupir. Mais à sa grande surprise, il fit demi tour et recula à petit pas vers la sortie. La jeune femme sentit comme un soulagement en le voyant s'éloigner.

Malheureusement pour elle, se fut de courte durée. Le mangemort se retourna brusquement et souleva le lit d'un coup de baguette. Le lit fut projeté avec une telle force contre le mur qu'un bout de celui-ci fut brisé. Hermione qui s'était protégée la tête ne vit pas Rodulphus s'approcher d'elle.

"Viens par là toi !" s'écria t-il en soulevant Hermione férocement par le bras. La gryffondor cria de toute ces forces. Elle espérait ainsi que quelqu'un l'entende. Mais les rires du mangemort couvrait ces propres cris. Hermione comprenait pas. Il approcha son visage de la jeune femme avec son regard de fou.

"Tu peux crier autant que tu veux petite sotte."

Il l'a pris par dessus son épaule mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire. Hermione lui donna des coups de poings dans le dos et remua ces jambes dans tout les sens.

"Non je ne veux pas ! Pitié." supplia t-elle.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle tira les cheveux du mangemort. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et Hermione tomba sur le coté. Sans plus attendre elle courut en direction du hall.

"Tu vas voir ! Espèce d'idiote. ENDOLIRIS !"

Hermione vit une lueur rouge s'approcher d'elle et elle fut éjectée contre le mur. Mais elle ne sentit aucune douleur. Elle regarda en direction de Rodulphus et celui-ci était à terre en train de se débattre. Le sort avait comme rebondi. Hermione ne resta pas plus longtemps dans le couloir à essayer de comprendre pourquoi et descendu quatre à quatre les marches.

Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ces yeux. La porte d'entrée du manoir était grande ouverte. "Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? C'est pour me piéger ou quoi ?". Mille questions lui trottaient dans la tête mais elle sortit tout de même dehors. Elle pourrait se cacher dans les bois.

Elle courut sans regarder derrière elle pour voir si Rodulphus l'avait suivit. Elle pénétrait de plus en plus dans les bois et s'arrêta finalement un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Enfin elle regarda en arrière et ne vit personne. Elle contempla les alentours à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher et trouva un arbre recouvert par une grosse couche de lierre. "ça c'est une bonne planque" s'exclama t-elle, en se mettant juste derrière. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre quelques temps. Rodulphus allait certainement fouiller tout les bois. Mais où était passé les autres ? Hermione n'avait vu personne, même pas Flint. Et quand elle avait crié, personne non plus.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Rodulphus apparut dans son champ de vision. Il avait l'air furieux et Hermione n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait si il la trouvait. Au moment où il regarda en sa direction, la gryffondor s'engouffra plus encore dans les lierres. Pour une fois elle était bien contente d'avoir des vêtements sombres. Le mangemort passa sans même un soupçon. Une fois qu'il était assez loin, elle sortit de sa cachette et épousseta son maillot. Chose qu'elle aurait du s'abstenir de faire car la poussière la fit éternuer sans qu'elle puisse se retenir. Aussitôt elle aperçut Rodulphus revenir sur ces pas. "Oh non ... quelle quiche je fais." Le mangemort se hâta vers, la gryffondor n'eu pas d'autres choix que de courir. Plus la peine de se cacher derrière les lierres maintenant. Des sorts envoyé par Rodulphus cognaient un peu partout sans que ceux-ci ne la touche. Un d'eux toucha le sol projetant énormément de poussière en l'air. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil et ne pouvait plus voir quoique ce soit. Elle profita encore une fois de cette opportunité pour se cacher derrière un arbre.

Quand la poussière s'était dissipé, Rodulphus était toujours là, non loin de l'arbre. Il s'approcha dangereusement et Hermione contourna le tronc. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus quand soudain Hermione sentit une main se collait fermement à sa bouche. Elle sursauta de peur et resta figé. Le souffle chaud sur son oreille la conforta un peu.

"Chut ... Il ne peut pas nous voir." La voix de Bellatrix résonnait dans la tête de la jeune femme, elle pouvait être si douce parfois.

Rodulphus s'avança vers elles mais ne semblait pas du tout les voir alors qu'elles étaient devant ces yeux. Bellatrix lança un sortilège au loin afin d'attirer son attention ailleurs. Et ça à marchait puisqu'il accourut comme un enragé.

"Quel imbécile." ricana Bellatrix en libérant Hermione.

Après s'être assuré que Rodulphus était bien parti, la jeune femme se tourna vers Bellatrix sans trop savoir ce qu'il fallait dire.

"Je ne comprends pas. Où étiez vous passé ?"

"En quoi est-ce que ce sont tes affaires sang-de-bourbe ?" répondit Bellatrix d'un ton amusé.

"Mais vous disiez qu'il ne devait pas me toucher et vous l'avez laisser seul avec moi."

Bellatrix ne répondit rien et se contenta de rigolait à la figure d'Hermione. Cette dernière qui en avait plus qu'assez qu'on se fiche de sa tronche s'énerva.

" C'est ça ! Foutez vous de moi, en attendant j'ai failli me faire violer ! Mais bien sur, ça vous passe au dessus, car vous êtes au-dessus de tout n'est ce pas !?" Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait crier un peu trop fort et Rodulphus était revenu. Bellatrix la rapprocha d'elle et mit son doigts devant sa bouche comme elle le faisait dans d'autres circonstances. Le mangemort pris à nouveau une autre direction.

"Pourquoi ne mettez vous pas un sortilège de silence ?"

Bellatrix tira la jeune femme plus proche d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autres.

"Parce que j'aime bien te sentir sous mes doigts." répondit-elle en caressant du bout de son doigt le visage de la jeune gryffondor. "Oh ! Et si à chaque viol tu réagis comme tu as réagis avec moi ça ne devrait pas être un problème."

Hermione cru d'abord mal entendre ... mais non, elle ne se trompait pas. Bien que depuis le temps, elle s'était habituée à bon nombre d'insulte de la part de Bellatrix. Cette fois-ci la pilule avait du mal à passer.

"Allez vous faire foutre !" s'exclama t-elle en faisant trébucher la mangemort qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réaction. Elle s'en alla ensuite et courut aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait été tellement blessé qu'elle en oubliait Rodulphus qui traînait toujours dans les bois.

Le souffle court, elle s'arrêta les larmes aux yeux.

"Enfin je t'ai retrouvé espèce de petite salope."

Rodulphus était tout aussi essoufflé qu'Hermione. Il avait sa baguette pointé sur elle mais ne lançait aucun sort. Surement ne voulait-il pas que ça se retourne contre lui une fois encore. Elle tenta alors de fuir à nouveau en courant à toute vitesse et en lançant un cri perçant. Mais Rodulphus, en plus grande forme qu'elle, l'a rattrapa bien vite. Il se jeta sur elle et l'a plaqua au sol. Elle ne pouvait rien faire mis à par lançait des cris d'appel au secours. Quand elle le vit abaisser son pantalon, elle prit panique de se qui s'apprêtait à arriver et le mordit aux bras à pleine dents. Il poussa un hurlement et la gifla en lui laissant une belle marque sur son visage. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, ces muscles l'a lâchait complètement et elle avait mal aux bras et aux jambes. Le mangemort prépara un autre coup et Hermione se protégea le visage.

Mais le coup n'arriva pas ... Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil entres ces bras et vit le mangemort trembler de tout son corps et être expulser à deux mètres. Trop faible pour bouger, elle contempla la scène, sans bouger, ébahi par ce qu'elle voyait. Bellatrix jetait un endoloris sur son propre mari. Elle avait toujours cet air de folie dans les yeux quand elle jetait ce sort, même avec son mari. Rodulphus voulait répliquer mais ne pouvait rien faire. Sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains et quand sa femme arrêta le sort elle en prit possession.

"J'avais pourtant été clair. C'est MA sang-de-bourbe." aboya Bellatrix.

Rodulphus lui lança un regard hésitant.

Hermione était vraiment impressionnée. Elle ne savait pas si le couple se lançait souvent des endoloris dans la tronche mais en tout cas, ça avait l'air d'être Bellatrix qui portait la culotte. Le mangemort se releva avec difficulté et approcha de sa femme en boitant.

"Tu vas me payer ça Bella ! C'est peut être TA sang-de-bourbe mais moi je suis TON mari !"

"C'est ça." ricana Bellatrix qui le regardait partir en boitant.

Hermione avait les jambes en compote et ne pouvait pas marcher.

"Tu comptes rester assise longtemps ou il faut que je te porte sang-de-bourbe ?" demanda Bellatrix, les bras sur les hanches.

Hermione rougit et fit mine de se lever mais ses jambes ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

"Hum ... je crois que je ne peux pas marcher. J'ai trop mal."

La mangemort soupira. "Bien ! Tu te débrouilles dans ce cas."

"Non ! S'il vous plait ! Je ne me moque pas de vous, je ne peux vraiment pas marcher." répliqua Hermione en voyant Bellatrix partir.

" Je vous en pris, je ..." Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu finir sa phrase, Hermione sentit toute sa personne se soulever. Elle flottait dans les airs et son corps, assis, approchait de la mangemort.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Après dix bonnes minutes, elles aperçurent enfin le manoir. Pour une fois Hermione était contente de le revoir. Elle avait grand besoin de repos et de se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Narcissa accourut vers elles.

"Mais enfin Bella, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda t-elle affolé. "J'ai vu ton mari et il semblait blessé."

"Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai blessé." répondit Bellatrix en passant devant sa soeur sans s'arrêter.

"Qu ... quoi ?" bégaya Narcissa dans le flou total.

Hermione fut posée sur le fauteuil et Bellatrix alla dans la cuisine sans lui dire un mot ou lui lancer un regard.

Narcissa vint s'asseoir à toute hâte à coté d'elle.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda la sang-pur en inspectant du regard la gryffondor de haut en bas comme pour voir si elle n'avait aucune blessure. "Pourquoi étais tu dehors ? Et tu ne peux pas marcher ?"

Hermione sourit face à l'inquiétude de Narcissa. Elle savait que cette dernière faisait tout pour garder un semblant de sang froid. Mais elle en était sure maintenant. Au moment où elle l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom, Hermione su que c'était elle qui avait crié quand elle s'était évanouie.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?"

Hermione sortit de ses pensées.

"Ah euh non ... je me suis fait poursuivre par Rodulphus dans les bois."

Le visage outré, Narcissa s'apprêtait à répliquer mais un cri strident se fit entendre dans la cuisine. C'était Bellatrix.

"CISSY !" Elle sortit de la cuisine en pétard. "Pourquoi n'y a t-il aucun repas de préparer." Elle tenait Flint par la peau du dos et le malheureux fut jeter sur le sol.

"C'est à cause de ton mari." rétorqua Narcissa. "Il a enfermé mon elfe de maison dans le placard."

Hermione comprit pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu. Et Flint ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie sans la permission de ces maîtres donc il était bien bloqué dans le placard. Mais plusieurs choses qu'elle aimerait découvrir restaient dans le flou. Elle hésitait à poser les questions.

"Je crois que je vais le tuer." murmura la mangemort dans ces moustaches. Flint se protégea la tête pensant qu'il allait se prendre un coup.

"Tu le tueras un autre jour. Il a été appelé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il a du partir." dit Narcissa.

Hermione pouvait enfin souffler. Elles n'auraient plus à craindre la venue du mangemort toutes les nuits.

"Il ne perds rien pour attendre." pesta Bellatrix. "Toi !" Elle jeta un regard sombre à Flint. "Fais nous à manger et plus vite !" Flint se releva immédiatement et se hâta vers la cuisine.

"Je vais aller l'aider." dit la gryffondor en s'efforçant de se mettre sur ces jambes.

"NON !" s'écrièrent au même moment les deux soeurs Black.

Hermione décida alors qu'il valait mieux rester assise pour l'instant.

**Y'a pas mal de questions qui restent en suspens avec ce chapitre mais il y aura des réponses ^^ Pas d'inquiétude. **

**Et je remercie ceux qui mettent des reviews =)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bon, ce chapitre est plus long que tout les autres et l'histoire avance pas mal. **_

_**J'aimerais finir cette histoire le plus vite possible, car j'en ai une autre, qui sera fait sur plusieurs tomes, qui me trotte dans la tête de puis quelques jours maintenant. **_

_**Vous savez au début quand j'ai fait cette Fic, ça devait être vraiment de petits chapitres avec une scène détaillé dedans. Elles devaient faire tout au plus 10 chapitres =) Là on est loin de ça ... je détaille beaucoup trop et j'ai passé énormément de temps dans le manoir. **_

_**Donc, les chapitres suivants vont être aussi long que celui là et l'histoire va aller plus vite. Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir les relations entres les personnages. Normalement ça aurait du etre sous entendu. **_

_**Sachez que je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que certains aimerait que ça soit une longue histoire (en tout cas moi j'aime bien les longues histoires sur un Bellamione, même en anglais), mais je ne peux pas le faire avec celle là. Ce n'était pas prévu et j'ai vraiment envie de faire la prochaine génération en plusieurs tomes.**_

_**PS: Oui oui, la première partie de ce chapitre ne sert à rien.**_

_**Bonne lecture quand même =)**_

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Chapitre 15: Quand les secours enfin.**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulées depuis l'agression et Hermione avait pu se reposer convenablement sans avoir à travailler, ni même à cuisiner. Elle avait trouvé cela sympa de la part de Bellatrix mais c'était aussi d'un ennui mortel. Surtout que la mangemort l'a surveillé sans cesse, elle n'avait aucune liberté dans le manoir. Impossible de faire un pas sans son autorisation. Et la nuit, alors que la jeune femme s'était reposée toute la journée et qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil, Bellatrix était toujours là. Donc, pas de lecture pour passé le temps. A la place, la mangemort menaçait sans cesse Hermione pour son plaisir personnel (Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

Mais il y avait une chose que Bellatrix semblait croire fermement, et Hermione était quasi sure que c'était cela qui lui faisait le plus plaisir. Bellatrix semblait convaincu de faire le mal. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'Hermione la repousse. Du moins, au début. Car ensuite, il était difficile pour la gryffondor de jouer la comédie.

D'un coup, elle pensa qu'il n'y avait finalement pas beaucoup de différence entre Bellatrix et Rodulphus. C'était plutôt par rapport à elle qu'il y en avait une. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer mais elle aimait beaucoup ce que lui faisait Bellatrix la nuit. Hermione rougit de honte à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-elle être tombé aussi bas ? Bellatrix était une mangemort ... elle avait tué les parents de Neville ! L'avait aussi torturé elle ! Bref ... c'était comme aimer un monstre: Bellatrix, la plus grande fidèle de Voldemort.

Hermione regarda, comme tout les matins, machinalement par la fenêtre. Cette fois, le soleil éclairait de justesse le ciel et il n'y avait aucun nuages aux alentours: Une belle journée en perspective. Pourra t-elle aller dehors ? Elle en doutait fortement. Mais puisqu'elle reprenait son travail aujourd'hui, elle aurait de quoi s'occuper. C'était déjà ça.

Hermione s'habilla et descendit en trombe le long escalier du manoir.

Dans la cuisine, Flint, toujours levé en avance, était déjà présent.

"Bonjour Flint !" s'écria Hermione, le sourire collé aux lèvres.

"Chuttttt"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Moins fort !" chuchota t-il en retournant la crêpe qu'il préparait. "Madame Malefoy est dans le grand salon et m'a dit de ne faire aucun bruit et de ne pas la déranger".

"Mais pourquoi ça ?" s'interrogea Hermione.

"Je sais pas ... Peut etre qu'elle fait du yoga." répondit Flint.

La gryffondor serait énormèment surprise si c'était la cas. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers le salon.

"Attends ! Attends ! Mais où tu vas ?" demanda le petit elfe, l'air paniqué.

"A ton avis" dit Hermione les yeux au ciel.

"Mais, je t'ai dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée."

"Elle ne m'a rien dit à moi." répondit Hermione en ouvrant la porte ... mais celle ci était fermée à clé. Pendant un instant, Hermione se demanda si par hasard elle n'avait pas la poisse avec les portes.

"Elle a fermé à clé." dit Hermione pleins d'incompréhensions. Elle toqua et tendit l'oreille ... aucune réponse.

"Narcissa, tu es là ?"

Mais aucune réponse ne vint de l'autre coté de la porte. Hermione et Flint se lançèrent un regard inquiet.

"Euh, elle doit surement etre en pleine concentration dans son yoga." dit Flint en levant les épaules.

"Non, si ça sa touve il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Ouvre la porte !"

Flint pris un air scandalisé.

"Mais tu es folle ! Je n'ai pas le droit. Je vais prévenir Madame Lestrange." Il se dirigea à toute allure vers l'escalier mais s'arrêta d'un coup. "Ah mais j'oubliais ! Elle est parti à la banque." ajouta t-il.

Hermione frappa plus fort à la porte en criant le prénom de Narcissa mais il n'y eu toujours pas de réponse en retour.

"Vite Flint ! Imagine qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Et puis, n'est pas peur, si nous la sauvons tu n'auras pas de punition pour avoir utilisé la magie."

Flint sembla hésité un moment et s'avança finalement vers la porte en prononçant: "Alohomora."

A peine la porte venait de se déverrouiller qu'Hermione se précipita dans la pièce.

"Narcissa ! Tu es là ?" Hermione balança son regard partout dans le salon jusqu'à un moment où elle se fixa. Ces joues devinrent rouges et elle sentit une chaleur imprégner tout son corps.

En voyant la jeune femme, Narcissa lança un cri aigu et ramena son drap près de sa poitrine.

"Bon sang ! Hermione mais ... qu'est ce que ... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" bégaya la sang-pur, visiblement aussi géné qu'Hermione.

"C'est bon ! J'ai ce qu'il nous faut !" s'écria Flint en accourant vers Hermione avec une trousse de secours "spécial sorcier". Il se dressa de tout son corps en voyant Narcissa allongé sur le canapé. "Oh bougre ... Hermione, elle n'est pas ... elle n'est pas." Le petit elfe se jeta sur le sol et se cogna la tête.

"Fait le sortir d'ici !" s'écria Narcissa.

Hermione s'exécuta sur le champ et prit Flint par la taille. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de répéter: "Je te l'avais dis ! Elle va nous punir. Comment avons nous pu être aussi bête ?"

"Je vais lui parler. Je suis sure qu'elle ne nous punira pas." dit Hermione plus pour se convaincre qu'autres choses.

En retournant dans le salon, la jeune femme ferma la porte et s'avança doucement vers Narcissa qui raccrochait les boutons de son haut. Durant une bonne minute, il y eu un silence de plomb. Narcissa ouvrit de temps en temps la bouche sans qu'un mot n'en sorte. Enfin, Hermione fit le premier pas.

"Vous savez, c'est quelque chose de naturel. Vous n'avez pas ..."

"Stop !" s'écria Narcissa qui leva la main aussitot. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et ajouta: "C'était la première fois" Elle inspira profondément et se frotta les yeux. "C'était la première fois que je faisais ça."

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Meme si d'un coté elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Narcissa avait une chambre ... alors pourquoi elle ne s'était pas fait plaisir là-bas ? Voyant le visage décomposé de la sang-pur, Hermione choisit de ne pas lui poser la question et de répondre par un petit "Pardon".

"C'est quand meme fort." Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione et la fixa droit dans les yeux "Tu sais, j'ai bien envie de te faire un sortilège d'amnésie là."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'elle connaissait bien Narcissa, elle ne l'avait jamais vu jeter de sorts. Enfin si ! Un seul mais celui-ci avait mal tourné.

"Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas alors ?" demanda Hermione.

Narcissa se leva et passa une main à travers ses longs cheveux blonds. "Parce que meme si tu as tout oublié ... moi non. J'aurais toujours honte."

"Mais il n'y a pas à avoir honte !" s'exclama Hermione en bondissant.

"C'est facile à dire pour toi. C'est pas toi qu'on a vu à poil sur le canapé." dit Narcissa en se servant un verre de Whisky.

"QUOI ?" hurla presque Hermione. "Vous rigolez ? J'ai été déshabillée sans mon consentement par votre soeur !"

Narcissa arborait un sourire enjoué et s'approcha d'Hermione le verre de Whisky toujours à la main. "Alors ... elle est douée ? Elle se vante toujours de ces performances."

"Elle se vante ?" demanda Hermione envahi de doutes.

"Pas mal oui. Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse d'elle."

Hermione qui avait les yeux baissait, les leva aussitôt. Elle crut d'abord mal entendre. Elle, amoureuse de Bellatrix ?

"Vous plaisantez ! Jamais."

Soudain, elles entendirent la grande porte d'entrée du manoir claquer.

"Quand on parle du loup ..." dit la sang-pur en vidant son verre en deux gorgées. "Tu ne dis rien de ce que tu as vu." ajouta t-elle avec un long soupir.

Bellatrix fit irruption dans la pièce avec un coup de pieds dans la porte. Visiblement, elle avait passé un mauvais début de matinée. "Ces gobelins, quels bandes de crétins !" lança t-elle en meme temps qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. "Le mot de passe." ajouta t-elle avec une imitation plutot réussi du gobelin. "Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de me souvenir de leur foutu mot de passe."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Durant tout le repas du midi, Bellatrix s'était plaint de sa matinée à Gringotts tout en se goinfrant du poisson que Flint avait cuisiné avec brio. C'est à peine si elle s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle.

"Mais enfin tu ... tu n'as pas mangé ce matin ?" demanda Narcissa qui restait bouche bée devant le peu de contenance de sa soeur.

"Non, je n'avais pas faim." dit Bellatrix en reprenant une énième poignée de frites. (Faudra vraiment que je pense à me renseigner sur ce qu'aime manger les sorciers)

"Je me suis cassé la tête à préparer des crêpes pour rien ce matin." murmura Flint à l'oreille d'Hermione. "Elle me demande de les préparer et une fois l'assiette devant elle, elle me dit que finalement, elle n'a pas faim. Si ça c'est pas se foutre du monde." continua t-il énervé.

Une fois fini, Bellatrix jeta son assiette au pieds de Flint. Malheureusement il ne restait que quelques arrêtes de poisson et deux frites. Lui et Hermione se regardèrent et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Ne t'inquiètes pas." lui dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant "Narcissa n'a pas encore fini et il y aura suffisamment de restes pour nous deux. En plus je n'ai pas très faim."

En effet, Narcissa avait tellement été degouté de la façon de manger de sa soeur que ça lui avait complètement coupé l'appetit.

Après le repas, pendant qu'Hermione faisait la vaiselle (sans l'aide de la magie bien sur), Narcissa apparut soudain à coté d'elle avec une pelle à la main et une boite de petite graine de l'autre.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" s'exclama la jeune femme comme prise au dépourvu.

"C'est une pelle imbécile." répondit Bellatrix qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrure de la porte.

"Je parlais de la boite." rétorqua Hermione agacée.

"Ce sont des graines." dit Narcissa en secouant la boite. "J'aimerai que tu les plantes cette après-midi. On vient d'entamer le mois d'avril et le printemps semble s'etre bien installer. Il n'y a pas une seule journée sans que le soleil ne soit couvert par des nuages. Donc, je veux en profiter pour embellir le jardin."

"Embellir le jardin !" répéta Bellatrix d'un ton moqueur. "Comme si c'était utile d'embellir le jardin."

"Mais c'est utile de prendre soin de son jardin." rétorqua la gryffondor qui voulait donner son soutien à Narcissa.

Bellatrix se mit derrière Hermione et balada ces mains sous le maillot de la jeune femme qui frissonna sous les doigts froids de la mangemort.

"Mais il y a des tas de choses bien plus utiles qu'on peut faire." dit Bellatrix en mordant délicatement l'oreille d'Hermione qui tentait de repousser la mangemort en donnant de petits coups d'épaules. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussi à faire et de s'entailler le doigts avec un couteau.

Narcissa, apparemment dégoûté de la scène s'en alla en murmurant des injures incompréhensible.

"Bon." soupira Bellatrix. "On va les planter ces fichus graines. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut etre susceptible.

"ON va planter les graines ?" demanda Hermione interloquée.

"Tu ne croyais quand meme pas que j'allais te laisser seule dehors." ricana Bellatrix. "Toi, tu creuseras et planteras ces fichus graines et moi je te regarderais tranquillement en sirotant mon Whisky."

"C'est tellement injuste." marmonna Hermione de manière inaudible en frottant plus fort la dernière fourchette.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A 14h30, Hermione entendit Narcissa l'appeler. Il était l'heure de faire du jardinage ! Bien qu'elle allait encore être surveiller, Hermione était ravi de pouvoir jardiner. Ça changerais de devoir faire tout le temps les poussières. En plus, le soleil étincelait l'entièreté du domaine Malefoy. Hermione déboula les ecaliers plus impatiente que jamais de travailler quand, arrivé devant l'entrée, elle vit Bellatrix tenant une boite noire qui n'était pas la boite où se trouvait les graines. Hermione avait un mauvais présentiment.

"Hop Hop Hop !" s'exclama la mangemort. " Avant de sortir tu vas mettre ça." Elle tendit la boite à Hermione et celle-ci l'ouvrit, craintive.

Il y avait dedans une paire de collant noir, de hauts talons noirs, aucun pantalon mais un haut noir qui faisait aussi culotte. Il n'avait pas de bretelles et tenait à la poitrine. Visiblement il se portait serré. En plus de ça, il y avait deux accessoires: Une queue de lapin et des oreille de lapin.

"Vous rigolez j'espère ! Il est hors de question que je porte un costume pareil." s'indigna Hermione.

"Disons que tu n'as pas réellement le choix." dit la mangemort qui avait sortit sa baguette.

"Mais je vais faire du jardinage ! Comment pourrais me déplacer avec des talons comme ceux là." Hermione sortit les talons de la boite. "Et puis, on n'a beau être au printemps, il ne fait pas si chaud." ajouta t-elle en sortant, le haut noir qui ne portait pas de manches. Même les épaules étaient mis à nus.

"C'est comme tu veux ma jolie. Soit tu mets cette tenue et on va tranquillement dehors, soit on reste ici et je m'assure que tu passes la plus mauvaise après-midi de toute ta vie."

Hermione déglutit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Plutôt galérer avec des talons que de se faire torturer. "Bon d'accord." Grogna t-elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds.

Le costume n'était pas trop dur à enfiler mais Hermione avait quand même eu du mal à placer la queue de lapin. Après deux bonnes minutes de galère, elle réussi enfin à la mettre et redescendit l'escalier. Mais cette fois, l'enthousiasme l'avait quitté.

"Parfait !" s'écria Bellatrix en claquant des mains. "Nous pouvons y aller maintenant."

Marcher dans l'herbe avec des talons se révéla être une calamité pour Hermione. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en mettre sur un sol approprié, là c'était pire que tout. Tout les deux pas, elle failli se tordre les chevilles. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Bellatrix qui avait également des talons. Enfin ! Les siens étaient bien moins haut que ceux d'Hermione. Et surtout, ils étaient plus larges. Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait que le potager où Narcissa voulait planter ces graines soit au fond du jardin.

Arrivé à bon port, Bellatrix jeta la pelle et la boite de graines au pieds d'Hermione et s'en alla s'asseoir sur un transat qu'elle venait de faire apparaitre d'un coup de baguette.

"Allez, vas-y ! On a pas que ça à faire." dit la mangemort en faisant apparaitre une bouteille et un verre de Whisky. "Quoique la vue soit agréable." ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

Hermione ouvrit la boite et sorti une minuscule graine. Mais dès lors que la graine avait été enlevé de la boite, elle se mit à prendre la taille d'un ballon de basket. La jeune femme manqua de peu de la faire tomber sur ces pieds. La graine n'avait pas seulement grossi, mais avait aussi pris du poids. Hermione comprit mieux la présence d'une si grande pelle.

Elle compta le nombres graines.

"Hum ... quinze graines." soupira Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Bellatrix avec un regard qui se voulait suppliant mais cette dernière se servait déjà un verre de Whisky qu'elle leva aussitôt en direction d'Hermione. "Bon bah c'est pas elle qui va m'aider. Allez ! Courage Hermione !"

Une demi heure plus tard, la gryffondor avait les mains abîmé, les jambes tremblantes et était en sueur. Elle qui disait qu'avec le costume qu'elle avait, elle risquait de prendre froid, elle n'était finalement pas déçu de porter une tenue aussi légère. En revanche, les talons représentaient un véritable désastre. La pelle était tellement lourde et Hermione avait du mal à tenir sur ces pieds.

"S'il vous plait, est-ce que je peux au moins enlever les talons ?" demanda Hermione le souffle court.

Bellatrix ne réagit pas et resta les yeux fixés sur ce qui était écrit sur sa bouteille de Whisky. Comme elle ne leva pas les yeux, Hermione enleva ces talons en prenant le soin de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas déranger la mangemort.

"Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu." lança Bellatrix sans même lever la tête. "Remets ces fichus talons !"

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant puis remis ces talons accablée.

Soudain Bellatrix se leva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elles comme si elle était sur ces gardes. "Tu entends ça ?" demanda t-elle les yeux ronds.

Hermione ouvrit grand ces oreilles à l'écoute du moindre bruit mais son essouflement brouiller tout. "Entendre quoi ?"

Bellatrix ne répondit rien, elle avait l'air paniqué. Hermione se demanda si ce n'était pas à cause du Whisky. Mais quand un cri aigu provenant du manoir se fit entendre, elle sut que ce n'était pas ça.

"Cissy !" cria Bellatrix. "Viens il faut y aller !" dit-elle en agrippant Hermione par le poignée. La jeune femme n'eu le temps d'enlever ces talons et se retrouva traîner par Bellatrix qui courait chaque seconde plus vite.

"Attendez que je retire mes ... Argh." Hermione tomba à terre sur le ventre à mi chemin du manoir.

"Espèce d'imbécile ! Relève ... "

Bellatrix n'acheva pas sa phrase. On aurait di qu'elle venait de se faire stupéfixer. Hermione, troublée, regarda dans la même direction qu'elle. Elle se retourna et vit deux personnes s'approchait au loin. Ils sortaient des bois où elle avait été poursuivi par Rodulphus. Leurs baguettes étaient pointées dans leur direction. Hermione ne voyait pas très bien leurs visages.

"Ils sont là." murmura Bellatrix.

"Mais qui ça ?" s'exclama Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir et la fit sauvagement se lever. Elle la plaqua, le dos contre elle et pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe. "Tes amis." répondit-elle avec un certain dégoût dans la voix.

Hermione rayonna, elle ne s'était pas imaginer que de l'aide lui serait envoyé. Il fallait bien dire que ça faisait plus d'un moins qu'elle était prisonnière dans le manoir Malefoy et elle commençait à perdre espoir.

Enfin les deux personnes étaient maintenant assez proche. Hermione reconnu avec joie Tonks et Kingsley: deux Aurors en qui elle avait une confiance inébranlable.

"Lâchez vos baguettes !" hurla Bellatrix. "Ou je la tue." Hermione pouvait sentir le coeur de Bellatrix battre vivement. Et il y avait plus de bluff dans sa voix qu'autre chose.

"Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Bellatrix." dit Kingsley calmement. Il fit un signe de tete en direction du manoir et Bellatrix se retourna, gardant toujours Hermione contre elle. Deux autres personnes qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas était présent, leurs baguettes également pointé sur la mangemort. Un troisième tenait Narcissa fermement par le bras.

"C'est simple." commença Kingsley. "Tu nous donne Hermione et nous te rendons ta soeur vivante." La gryffondor savait que Kingsley mentait. Il ne tuerait certainement pas une personne. Qui plus est, une femme qui n'était pas une mangemort. La question était de savoir qui croirait le plus au bluff de l'autre. Quoique Hermione n'était même pas sure que Bellatrix bluff réellement. La respiration de la mangemort se faisait de plus en plus forte.

"Je t'en pris Bellatrix." murmura Hermione "Ne sacrifie pas Narcissa."

"Tais toi !" dit Bellatrix, la voix basse. "Je réfléchis."

Tonks s'approcha. "Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'issu. Rends nous Hermione."

"Ferme là toi !" hurla si fort la mangemort qu'Hermione eu mal à l'oreille. "Sale demi-sang."

L'Auror se rapprocha d'avantage et n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'Hermione et de Bellatrix.

"Fais encore un pas et je la tue."

"Non tu ne la tueras pas." répliqua Tonks d'un ton posé.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Comment Tonks pouvait-elle en être aussi sure ? Même elle ne l'était pas. Soudain, Hermione sentit Bellatrix se raidir comme une statue. La mangemort tomba en arrière, les bras collés le long des hanches. Sa baguette magique tomba elle aussi à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Tonks alla la ramasser.

"Et voilà quand on ne prends pas garde." dit l'Auror avec un clin d'oeil. "Petrificus totalus, bien joué Parrish."

Un des trois hommes qui se tenaient derrière Hemione se gratta le front apparemment gêné du compliment.

"Vite,il faut partir !" dit Kingsley. "D'autres mangemorts pourraient arriver." ajouta t-il en regardant les alentours, méfiant.

"Attendez ! Je ne peux pas partir dans ce costume." s'exclama Hermione qui était toujours avec sa tenue et ces oreilles de lapin sur la tête.

"C'est vrai ça ... qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?" demanda Tonks en se retenant de rire.

"On a pas le temps de bavarder." lança Kingsley "Tonks te prêtera des vêtements."

Ils ligotèrent Narcissa, la baillonèrent et lui prirent sa baguette. "Bellatrix retrouvera bientôt l'usage de son corps, nous allons la laisser à coté d'elle." dit Tonks.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Avant de partir, la jeune femme jeta un dernier regard de sympathie à Narcissa qui tentait de se défaire de ces cordes.

_**Je sais que c'est allé super vite à la fin mais comme je vous le disais plus haut, à partir de maintenant, l'histoire avancera plus vite.**_

_**Flint utilise "Alohomora" dans ce chapitre. J'ignore si c'est une formule que les elfes de maison savent utiliser sans baguettes mais bon ... Faisons comme si c'était le cas. (De toute façon vu le nombre d'incohérences qu'il y a dans mon histoire, on est pas à ça près.)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Milles excuses pour cette longue attente ! C'est inhumain, je sais mais j'avais vraiment plus l'inspiration. En plus j'avais promis que ça ne se produirait plus Bah maintenant je fermerais ma bouche et ne ferait plus de promesses XD**

**En tout cas, voilà la suite ... Le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mis à par ceux que vous ne connaissez pas =)**

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Chapitre 16: ça n'aura pas duré longtemps.**

"Hermione ?"

Hermione était dans ces rêves, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était enfin partie du manoir Malefoy. Encore le matin même, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait retravailler pour Bellatrix et Narcissa. Cette idée la rendait joyeuse en plus, car elle en avait marre de se reposer, de ne rien faire dans ce grand manoir. Mais jamais, elle ne se serait imaginer être libre en fin de journée. Pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas.

"Hermione ? Tu rêves ou quoi ?"

Hermione leva les yeux.

"Ah ... excuse moi Tonks, j'ai du mal à réaliser ... de ne plus être dans le manoir."

"Oui je te comprends. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'on te sorte de là plus tôt." dit Tonks avec un brin de chagrin dans la voix.

"Mais comment vous vous y êtes pris pour entrer dans le jardin ? Il y avait des protections pourtant." dit Hermione, intriguée.

"Il y en avait, en effet. Nous avions placé quelqu'un à la limite du domaine Malefoy qui vérifiait tous les jours les protections. Et, figure toi qu'il y a deux jours, la protection s'est éteinte. Nous nous sommes d'abord demandé si nous n'avions pas été démasqué, ou si ce n'était pas un piège. Alors, une fois à l'intérieur du domaine, on a attendu pour voir la réaction de Bellatrix et de Narcissa. Comme il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun piège, on a élaboré un plan pour te sortir de là." répondit Tonks.

"Deux jours ?" se murmurra Hermione. Puis elle se souvint d'une chose: "Rodulphus est parti du manoir, il y a deux jours."

"Le mari de Bellatrix ?" demanda Tonks en froissant les sourcils.

"Oui, il devait repartir je ne sais où." dit Hermione.

"C'est un fidèle mangemort ... Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait levé la protecttion et ouvert la voie au manoir Malefoy." dit Tonks.

Bien sûr, il ne l'avait surement pas fait contre Voldemort, pensa Hermione. Par contre, il pouvait l'avoir fait contre Bellatrix. Hermione se rappela la façon dont les deux mangemorts s'étaient quittés. Rodulphus avait été furieux, et peut être bien qu'il avait enlevé la protection pour attirer des ennuis à sa femme.

Il y eu un long silence, puis Tonks reprit enfin la parole:

"L'important n'est pas de trouver le pourquoi il n'y avait plus de protection." Elle serra Hermione dans ces bras et ajouta avec joie: "L'important c'est que tu ailles bien." Elle recula ensuite furtivement et analysa Hermione de haut en bas. "Ah oui ! J'oubliais, je vais aller te chercher des vêtements de rechange. Ceux-là sont d'un goût douteux."

Hermione rigola en regardant partir Tonks dans la pièce d'à coté, et se tourna pour faire face à un vieux miroir plutôt poussiéreux. Elle portait encore son costume de lapin, avec la queux de lapin qui tenait encore dans le bas du dos. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même afin de s'admirer et soupira, un brin amusée. "C'est Bellatrix qui a des goûts douteux".

Environ, deux minute plus tard, Tonks revint dans la pièce avec un jean bleu couleur océan, un maillot blanc et une simple veste.

"Désolé, ce sont les seuls vêtements que j'ai trouvé. Ils doivent, normalement, être à ta taille." dit Tonks en posant les affaires sur la table. "Enfin j'espère car je n'ai rien d'autres de plus récent ici."

Hermione examina la pièce où elles étaient et une question lui vint en tête:

"Où on est exactement ? Dans ta maison ?"

Tonks eu un petit rire et s'avança vers le mur.

"On peut dire ça, c'est une maison de famille. Mes parents l'ont acheté, il y a très longtemps. Regarde." Elle pointa du doigt une photo et Hermione s'approcha pour mieux voir. Il y avait d'autres photos mais sur celle que Tonks montra, elle put y voir deux parents qui semblait plus qu'heureux. La mère portait son unique enfant dans ces bras.

"Je n'étais encore qu'un bébé quand cette photo à été prise." dit Tonks. Hermione crut entendre un peu de nostalgie dans sa voix. "C'est mon père qui l'a prise, avec un appareil photo moldu."

En effet, personne ne bougeait sur la photo, elle provenait bien d'un appareil moldu. Le regard de Hermione se posa sur la mère de Tonks. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bellatrix, les deux soeurs se ressemblaient énormément. Elle aurait même pu les confondre si elle n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait en fait de la mère de Tonks. Les seules différences étaient que Bellatrix avait les cheveux noir alors que sa soeur les avaient brun, et les yeux de Andromeda montrait une plus grande douceur, un coté apaisant que Bellatrix n'avait pas. Sans compter ce sourire bienveillant qui affirmait sa beauté. les seuls moments où il arrivait à Bellatrix de sourire, c'était par pure moquerie et rien d'autres. Par contre, Hermione se souvint de la fois où elle avait fait une promenade avec Narcissa et où elle lui avait proposé une fleur en échange de sa liberté. Elle avait vu Narcissa sourire et rire aux éclats pour la première fois de sa vie, et maintenant qu'elle y repense, la sang-pur était vraiment magnifique à ce moment là. Mais Narcissa ne ressemblait en rien à ces deux autres soeurs.

"Bon je crois que vais te laisser te changer toute seule." dit Tonks en sortant Hermione de ces pensées. "Tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre en bas quand tu auras fini.

Hermione hocha la tête et laissa Tonks partir.

Une fois changé, Hermione descendit rejoindre ces compagnons. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table du salon. Tonks se leva et tira une chaise en arrière.

"Viens t'asseoir." dit t-elle en souriant. "Tu dois être affamée, non ? On a préparé des pattes."

"Oui assez." répondit Hermione en s'asseyant entre Tonks et l'homme qui avait lançait le "Petrificus Totalus" sur Bellatrix. Kingsley était assis face à elle, il semblait inquiet.

"Tu dois surement vouloir des nouvelles de tes amis, Harry et Ron ?" dit-il en se servant dans le plat.

"Oui, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du tout quand j'étais dans le manoir ... Ils ne leurs aient rien arrivé de grave au moins ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton angoisseux.

"Et bien, en réalité, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis une semaine." répondit calmement Kingsley.

"Et les horcruxes ? Ils en ont trouvé d'autres ?" ajouta Hermione.

"Pas depuis la dernière fois." dit Tonks en baissant les yeux.

Hermione commença à manger plus vite.

"Hermione ! Ce n'est pas la peine de partir à leurs recherche." dit Tonks qui avait remarquait l'empressement de la jeune femme.

"Mais il faut faire quelque chose pour les retrouver !" s'exclama Hermione, la bouche à moitié pleine.

"Il y a trop de risque." dit kingsley, toujours sérieux. "Voldemort le cherche partout. Il ne faut pas attirer son attention." Il se gratta le front et ajouta: "En plus, Bellatrix doit déjà l'avoir prévenu de ta fuite."

Hermione se demanda si c'était le cas. Bellatrix avait-elle fait part de sa fuite au seigneur des ténébres ? Etait-elle furieuse ? Mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de baguette, ni elle, ni Narcissa, elles étaient un peu impuissante toutes les deux.

"Le mieux étant que tu te joignes à la communanté moldu pendant quelques jours, le temps que l'on trouve et prévienne Harry et Ron de ton retour." dit Kingsley en se tournant vers Parrish. "Parrish a un ami qui cherche une vendeuse pour son magasin, tu pourrais prendre le post en attendant."

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils avaient raison. Il était certainement plus sage de rester en retrait le temps de retrouver ses deux amis, plutôt que d'aller toute seule à leur recherche. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient bien se trouver.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione ne resta pas longtemps en compagnie des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Directement le lendemain matin, elle du se lever assez tôt pour partir à Londres. La boutique où Hermione allait travailler quelques temps se situait, en effet, dans un quartier chic de la capitale et il lui faudrait se déplacer comme une moldue pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

"C'est là-bas" dit Parrish en montrant du doigt une enseigne au bout de la rue, bondé de moldus.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et arrivèrent finalement à hauteur du magasin. Ils y entrèrent sans plus attendre et Hermione fut impressionnée par le monde qu'il y avait en dedans. Là il n'y avait pas doute, ils étaient vraiment dans un quartier chic. Le magasin ne semblait vendre que des produits high tech.

"Ce magasin appartient vraiment à votre ami ?" demanda Hermione ébahie.

"En parti seulement" répondit Parrish qui scrutait le magasin. "Mais il a un associé. C'est un grand magasin comme tu peux le voir."

Il n'avait pas tord. Hermione leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il y avait un deuxième étage. Elle qui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un petit shop ... Cependant, ce n'est pas plus mal, se dit-elle. Les mangemorts n'auront nullement l'idée de la chercher dans cet endroit.

"Par ici !" s'écria Parrish qui avait repéré son ami.

Hermione le suivi jusqu'à derrière un rayon qui vendait des télévisions.

"Bonjour Bob. Je te présente Hermione." dit Parrish.

Le dit "Bob" était un viel homme qui ne devait pas être loin de ces 70 ans. Il scruta Hermione de haut en bas avec ses petits yeux derrrière ses grosses lunettes.

"Ah oui !" s'exclama t-il, semblant se souvenir de qui elle était. "La jeune sorcière qui était retenue par celui que vous appelez: celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom."

Parrish confirma d'un signe de tête.

" A vrai dire ... " commença Hermione en s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Ce sont une mangemort et une femme qui me retenaient prisonnière."

"Une femme !" s'étonna le viel homme. "J'aurais été à votre place, je les aurai réduit en bouilli. Mais comme vous êtes une fille, je suppose que la tâche était perdu d'avance." ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

"Elles avaient des baguettes et m'avait privé de la mienne." dit Hermione sur un ton stricte. Elle voulut lui demander si il s'était déjà trouvé dans pareil situation mais jugea la question déplacé compte tenu de l'hospitalité qu'allait faire le viel homme. Et, de toute évidence il n'était pas un sorcier.

Heureusement Parrish vola à son secours.

"Crois moi Bob, se retrouver sans baguette pour un sorcier, c'est être à nu." dit-il en serrant instinctivement sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette. "Sans compter que les deux femmes sont complètement folles."

Hermione confirma d'un signe de tête bien qu'elle fut à moitié d'accord. Seulement une des femmes était folle. L'autre était emporté dans la folie du plan des mages noirs et de Voldemort.

Bob ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les sourcils, puis referma un livre sur les téléviseurs.

Parrrish inspecta sa montre.

"Bon, il est tant que je file." dit-il. "Dès que nous aurons des infos sur Harry et Ron, nous te contacterons, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

Puis il partit et disparu parmi la foule de la rue.

"Bien !" s'exclama le viel homme en faisant sursauter Hermione. "Je sais qu'il n'y a pas mal de monde aujourd'hui, mais tu apprendras très vite à te servir de la caisse ... A moins que tu t'en sois déjà servi dans ta vie ?"

"Malheureusement non ... " répondit Hermione.

"Pas de souci." dit Bob. "Nathan et Gertrude vont t'aider en cas de problème."

Il montra de la main la caisse où se trouvait un homme d'âge moyen et une vielle femme qui faisait signe dans leur direction avec un grand sourire.

Une fois les présentations faites avec Nathan et Gertrude, Hermione du apprendre directement à se servir de la caisse. Etant une élève studieuse, elle n'eu aucun mal à retenir le travail à faire. Cependant, le viel homme insista pour que l'un de ces collègues la surveille afin de prévenir les erreurs. Nathan et Gertrude se disputèrent la place, ce qui ne surprit pas Hermione étant donné la foule de clients qu'il y avait.

Ce fut Nathan qui gagna et tout le temps où il devait surveiller Hermione, il resta assis en lisant un journal. De toute manière, Hermione ne faisait aucune erreurs.

La journée se passa sans encombre. Ils n'avaient pas été débordé malgré le monde, et Hermione fut ravi d'avoir des contacts avec des personnes qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la menace qui planait dans le monde.

En début de soirée, le viel homme, qui était parti toute l'après-midi, revint pour fermer le magasin.

"C'était du bon boulot." dit-il à Hermione. "Nathan s'est même senti inutile." ajouta t-il en tapotant l'épaule de ce dernier.

Gertrude sembla serrer les dents.

"Oh ! Ce n'était pas très difficile." dit Hermione, les joues légèrement teintes.

Après que Nathan et Gertrude soient parti chez eux, Bob paya Hermione pour sa journée.

"Je ne savais pas que je serais payer." dit Hermione qui hésitait à prendre l'argent que lui tendait le viel homme.

"Ne soyez pas stupide !" s'écria Bob en plaçant l'argent dans la main d'Hermione. "Tout travail mérite un salaire. En plus ! Aucun client n'a eu à se plaindre . Généralement, c'est toujours le cas quand nous formons un nouvel employé."

"Hé bien ... merci." marmona Hermione.

"Parfait ! Dans ce cas je vais vous montrer votre chambre."

Il s'apprêtait à contourner le comptoir quand il failli trébucher sur quelque chose.

"Diable ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ..."

Il s'arreta quand il vit ce sur quoi il avait failli tomber. C'était une caméra.

"Ah ... encore une caméra qu'on nous à ramener." marmona t-il. "C'est la troisième ce moi-ci. Gertrude a du oublié de la ranger."

"Les caméras ont un problème technique ?" demanda Hermione, interloquée.

"Celle-ci je ne sais pas ... mais la première que l'on nous a rendu, oui" répondit-il en inspectant avec ses petits yeux la caméra qu'il venait de ramasser. "Tiens ! Regarde ... c'est la même marque que la première. Il faudra que je pense à prendre contact avec mon fournisseur."

Le viel homme montra ensuite à Hermione l'endroit où ils rangeaient les objets rendus. Il plaça l'appareil derrière deux autres caméras. La première était effectivement de la même marque. Mais Hermione fit remarquer quelque chose.

"Celle là n'est pas de la même marque par contre." dit elle en montrant le second appareil.

"Celle-ci n'a pas de problème technique." dit Bod sur un ton raleur.

"Quoi !? Pourquoi on vous la rendu alors ?"

"Soi disant qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin." répondit le viel homme, toujours, sur un ton raleur. "Comme si je louais des caméra moi ... Mais tant pis pour elle, c'est moi qui y gagne au final. Elle aurait pu la revendre quelque part mais je suppose qu'elle devait être trop bête pour le comprendre."

Hermione prit la caméra et la regarda de plus près. Elle lui était drôlement familière. C'était la même que celle que Narcissa avait acheté.

"Vous souvenez vous de la personne qui est venu la rendre ?" demanda Hermione.

"Oula ... A vrai dire j'avais un peu la tête dans le cafard. Je venais tout juste d'ouvrir le magasin. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention ... mais c'était une femme et ..."

"Blonde ?" coupa Hermione.

"Possible ..." Bod lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione. "Vous connaissez cette personne ?"

"Non ... je confondais avec une autre." mentit Hermione sans hésiter.

"Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous montrer votre chambre." dit le viel homme en se baissant pour refaire ses lacets.

Hermione profita de cet instant d'inattention pour regarder si il y avait encore une cassette dans la caméra. Ce qui fut le cas. Sans nul doute possible, c'était bel et bien la caméra que Narcissa avait rendu pour que son mari ne tombe pas dessus. Elle n'avait pas fait gaffe à enlever la cassette. Hermione la prit donc discretement. Inutile de prendre le risque que Bob, Nathan ou Gerturde la voit un jour.

Une fois son lacet refait, Bob fit monter Hermione au troisième étage du magasin. A vrai dire, ce n'était plus vraiment un magasin, mais un étage aménagé. Il y avait plusieurs pièces où on aurait bien pu logé une dizaine de personnes. Mais ce soir là, seule Hermione allait y dormir. Le viel homme, lui, avait dit qu'il possédait une maison non loin dans le quartier.

Seule dans ce troisième étage du magasin, Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait à la cassette qu'elle avait posé sur la petite table de chevet. Dedans, il y avait tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Narcissa ... tous les bons moments ... des moments qu'elle aimerait bien revoir. Donc sans hésiter, elle prit la cassette et descendit jusqu'au premier étage. Elle n'alluma pas les lumières pour que d'éventuels passants nocturnes, ne se demandent pas si il y a un cambrioleur dans le magasin. Après s'être pris les pattes dans quelques meubles, elle arriva enfin dans la pièce des objets rendus, pris la caméra qui avait appartenu anciennement à Narcissa et remonta au troisième étage. Elle se faufila sous les draps et mit la cassette dans la caméra.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione passa plus d'une heure à regarder la cassette, repassant parfois ces instants préférés. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela. La plupart du temps, c'est elle qui avait filmé et jamais elle ne s'était dit qu'elle regarderait un jour ce qu'elle filmait sur l'instant. Pour elle, s'était simplement des souvenirs que Narcissa regarderait longtemps après. Peut être après la guerre ? Quand tout serez redevenu normal ... Quand tout ce climat malveillant de supériorité du sang aurait disparu. Alors elle aurait regardé cette cassette et se serait souvenu du moment où elle a commencé à apprécier une sorcière née de parents moldus. Mais surement Hermione se faisait des idées ...

La fin de la cassette arrivait petit à petit. Les derniers moments qu'elles avaient filmés étaient ceux dans le salon, le matin avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. C'était le jour où elle et Flint étaient sorti pour la première fois dans le jardin. A nouveau, c'était Hermione qui filmait. Elle taquinait Narcissa afin que cette dernière dise merci à Flint pour le merveilleux petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé. Elle avait fini par céder et remercier Flint, mais Hermione savait que c'était uniquement pour lui faire plaisir à elle.

"Tu éteins cette caméra maintenant ? On filmera cette après-midi."

Et la cassette s'éteint sur ces derniers mots.

"Cette après-midi ?" murmura Hermione d'une voix mélancolique. "Mais nous avons oublié la caméra cette après-midi là ... pourtant tu étais tellement belle quand nous nous sommes balladés ..."

Hermione s'endormi en serrant la caméra contre elle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Trois jours passèrent depuis que Hermione avait commencé à travailler dans le magasin de Bob, et pendant ces trois jours elle n'eue aucune nouvelle. Ni de l'ordre, ni d'aucuns sorciers. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la troisième journée, quand Bob commençait à fermer le magasin, que Parrish est revenu en compagnie de Tonks. Tous deux étaient essouflés et avaient surement du courir un bout de chemin. Bob les fit entrer dans le magasin et referma vite la porte.

"Mais que ce passe t-il ?" dit Bob, apparemment étonné de les voir si tard.

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez retrouver Ron et Harry ?" demanda Hermione avec espoir.

"Non pas encore" dit Tonks, éssouflée. "Mais il est arrivé quelque chose."

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Un des notre a été ... pris en otage." ajouta Parrish entre deux bouffée d'air.

"Quoi !? Mais qui ?" s'inquièta Hermione.

"Tu ne le connais pas, c'est quelqu'un qui vient de rejoindre l'ordre." dit Tonks.

"Oh ... Vous voulez que je vous aide à le libérer ?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui, nous avons besoin que tu ..." commença Parrish.

"Non !" coupa Tonks avec colère.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tonks si opposé.

"Mais je peux vous être utile !" contesta t-elle à l'adresse de Tonks. "Je sais me défendre et ..."

"Hermione, c'est Bellatrix." dit Tonks. Voyant le regard vide de la jeune femme, elle ajouta: "Elle a enlevé Croisille et a dit que si demain, elle ne t'avait pas récupéré, elle le tuerai."

"C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin que tu y aille." dit Parrish.

"J'ai dit non !' rétorqua Tonks. "C'est une mauvaise idée."

"Mais si Hermione n'y va pas demain, Croisille va mourir !" cria Parrish. "C'est ça que tu veux !?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Mais ..."

"Je vais y aller." dit Hermione d'une voix presque inaudible. "Il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque avec Bellatrix."

Parrish approuva d'un signe de tête.

"Enfin Hermione, elle pourrait de tuer pour se venger." dit Tonks, les yeux écarquillés. "Elle était vraiment furieuse tu sais."

"Où l'avez-vous vu ?" demanda Hermione.

"Près de chez moi, hier soir." dit Parrish avec dans la voix, une impression qu'il s'en voulait. "Nous y étions, quasiment tous ... Et nous nous sommes fait attaquer par les mangemorts."

"Déjà là-bas, Bellatrix te cherchai partout." ajouta Tonks. "Quand elle a vu que tu n'étais pas là, elle a prit Croisille et nous a dit que si le lendemain matin, au même endroit, tu n'étais pas là, elle le tuerai."

Hermione avait un peu de mal à y croire. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle était si importante pour la mangemort. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle n'avait jamais connu une personne aussi possessive. Surement, quand Bellatrix avait un esclave personnel, c'était pour la vie.

"Mais j'ai peut être un plan." dit Tonks. "Bellatrix a dit qu'elle viendrait seule. Nous pourions lui tendre un piège."

"C'est impossible Tonks." dit Parrish, fatigué. "Elle a bien dit que si elle voyait quelqu'un d'autres qu'Hermione, elle tuerai Croisille sur-le-champ."

Tonks prit un air attristé. Ce qui toucha Hermione. Visiblement, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle redevienne prisonnière. Cependant il le falait ... pour éviter un meurtre.

"En plus ... nous ne sommes même pas sûr qu'elle laissera Croisille en vie si Hermione y va." dit Tonks dans un dernier espoir de dissuasion.

"On doit essayer." dit Parrish. "Nous n'avons pas le choix."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione passa la nuit dans la maison de famille de Tonks. Le lendemain matin, à 9h30, il lui faudrait transplaner jusqu'à la maison de Parrish. Elle n'avait même pas passé une semaine en liberté qui lui fallait déjà redevenir prisonnière. Ca n'aura pas duré longtemps, se dit-elle en posant la tête sur l'oreillé. Et elle s'endorma avec l'espoir qu'au moins Bellatrix ne tuera pas Croisille.

Sept heure sonna au réveil, et Hermione se leva avec l'impression que ce sera une longue journée. Elle allait la commencer libre, chez Tonks, puis la finir prisonnière au manoir Malefoy. C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler, communément : Une journée de merde.

Avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, Hermione alla prendre un bain, ne sachant pas quand serait le prochain, il valait mieux en profiter.

Tonks, qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'au lieu de "rendez-vous" fit des pancakes.

"Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment faim, mais tu devrais tout de même essayer de manger." dit-elle en voyant la mine peu réjouie d'Hermione. "Je suppose que tu ne manges pas énormément là-bas ..."

"Non pas vraiment ..." dit Hermione en se forçant à manger.

L'heure fatidique approcha à grand et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le fait de revoir Bellatrix ne la réjouissait guère.

"Tiens. Ce sont leurs baguettes." dit Tonks en mettant les baguettes de Ballatrix et Narcissa dans la poche d'Hermione.

"Elles n'en n'ont pas trouvé d'autres alors ?" demanda Hermione.

"Bien sûr que si, mais on préfère toujours avoir sa propre baguette." dit Tonks avec un sourire.

Hermione acquiesça.

"Tu es prête ?" demanda Tonks qui tendit sa main à Hermione afin de transplaner. "Une fois là-bas, je repartirai directement. Sinon elle va croire que je t'accompagne."

Hermione hocha la tête et prit la main de Tonks.

Elles arrivèrent finalement, un peu secouer à côté d'une maison entourer par des plaines.

"Bonne chance." dit tristement Tonks en lachant la main d'Hermione. Elle disparu ensuite dans un "flop".

Hermione déglutit. La voilà, maintenant seule face à ... A rien ... si ce n'est une grande maison. Ce devait être la maison de Parrish se dit-elle. En effet, il semblait y avoir eu du grabuge ici. Les fenêtres étaient toutes cassées. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien à part des plaines au alentour. Elle comprit vite pourquoi Bellatrix avait choisi cette endroit. On pouvait voir à des centaines de mètres si quelqu'un était présent. Et pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun signe de personne. Hermione inspecta sa montre. Il était 9h35 ... Bellatrix était-elle en retard ? Avait-elle oublié de venir ? Toutes ces questions eurent une réponse au moment où Hermione aperçut à près de 50 mètres plus loin deux personnes. Une d'elle était comme attaché à quelque chose d'invisible dans les airs, et l'autre était tout simplement Bellatrix.

Hermione s'approcha avec dans le coeur, l'espoir que tout ce passe bien pour Croisille. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de Bellatrix qui la regardait de haut en bas avec un sourire coquin.

"Je vois que ma chère nièce a respecté sa part du marché." dit-elle jetant des regards autour d'elle. "

"Pourquoi vous n'en feriez pas de même." dit Hermione. "Vous avez promis de le libérer." Elle regarda Croisille qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Il ne pouvait pas parler et paraissait comme bâillonné.

"Oh mais il sera libre dès que nous aurons quitté cette endroit." répondit Bellatrix. "Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais seulement récupéré ma baguette et celle de Cissy. Accio !"

Les deux baguettes sortirent de la poche d'Hermione et atterrirent dans la main de Bellatrix.

Elle fit un autre coup de baguette en l'air et Hermione sentit son corps s'avancer en avant. Elle atterit dans les bras de la mangemort. Dès lors, elle se sentit transplaner à nouveau. Mais cette fois elle posa les pieds, comme elle l'avait prévu, près du manoir Malefoy. Devant la grille du jardin pour être plus exact. Bellatrix prononça des mots imcompréhensible est les grilles s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Elles entrèrent dans le domaine à toute vitesse.

"Il n'y avait pas ça avant." dit Hermione, un peu abasourdi.

"Hé non !" s'écria Bellatrix. "C'est un nouveau système de protection. Il ne faudrai pas que tu me files une nouvelle fois entres les mains." ajouta t-elle en serrant plus fort le bras d'Hermione.

"Aie !" s'exclama Hermione. "Ca me fait mal, s'il vous plaît."

"Tu l'a bien mérité petite peste. Et crois moi tu n'as pas fini de souffrir !" dit Bellatrix avec un regard méchant. "Mais, avant d'aller au manoir, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose." Elle tira Hermione par la veste et déboutonna celle-ci.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !?" s'exclama la jeune femme, prise au dépourvu. "On va quand même pas le faire ici ?"

Bellatrix stoppa net et lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme.

"Quoi ? Faire quoi ?" demanda t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione se mit à rougir. Elle venait de faire un mauvais diagnostique.

Bellatrix qui venait de comprendre, dit avec un sourire malicieux:

"Je vois que je t'ai manqué ma jolie." Elle s'approcha doucement de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui sussura: "Dans ce cas, on fera des folies."

**Bon je suppose que vous aurez deviné ce qu'il se passe dans le prochain chapitre. =)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**L'amour à trois ... ou pas.**_

**Encore une longue attente. Je suis désolée, je manque d'inspiration ^^ pis c'est l'été quoi ... (Oui ce n'est pas une excuse). Enfin bref, j'ai lu ta review Melfique et elle m'a redonné envie de me bouger les fesses. **

**Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling à l'exception de Flint.**

**Chapitre 17 : Un retour difficile.**

"Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me tire ! J'arrive trés bien à marcher toute seule !" grogna Hermione en tentant d'enlever la main de Bellatrix qui lui serré trop fort le bras.

Bellatrix ne répondit rien, mais Hermione, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, la soupçonnait de sourire.

L'entrée du manoir Malefoy n'était plus qu'à quelques pas à présent et Hermione avait eu l'impression que le trajet pour y arriver n'avait jamais été aussi long.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée, quand Bellatrix, au moment de baisser la poignée de fer, s'immobilisa.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

"Que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problème ?" demanda t-elle, interloquée. Elle s'apprêtait à poser une autre question mais Bellatrix la coupa d'un signe de la main.

"Tu ne peux pas fermer ton bec deux secondes ?" dit-elle sur un ton ennuyé.

La jeune femme n'appréciait guère qu'on l'envoie promener ainsi mais puisque c'était Bellatrix et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de discuter avec elle, elle ne risposta pas. A la place, elle regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et de crainte la mangemort qui avait posé son oreille contre la porte. Que comptait-elle entendre ? Une dispute entre Flint et Narcissa ? Surprendre une discussion sur elle ? Bellatrix colait tellement son oreille à la porte qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait s'y enfoncer pour mieux entendre.

"C'est pas vrai ..."marmonna Bellatrix d'une voix quasi inaudible en se redressant.

Son visage exprimait la peur. Et qu'est-ce que c'était rare de voir ça ! Hermione ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait effrayer autant la mangemort. Elle ne mit donc pas longtemps à comprendre que le seigneur des ténèbres se trouvait dans le manoir. Hermione s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait peu être des mangemorts autres que Bellatrix pour son retour ... Et déjà cette idée l'angoissé. Alors la présence de Voldemort ! C'était la pire chose qui pouvait se produire. Bellatrix parut se rendre compte de l'inquiètude qui traversait le regard de la gryffondor ... pourtant elle ne fit rien pour la réconforter ... loin de là.

"Eh bien ... nous allons entrer." finit-elle par dire à voix basse, comme pour qu'on ne l'entende pas de l'intérieur.

"Vous êtes folle ! Je ne veux pas y entrer !" dit Hermione en reculant de trois pas. "Si vous désirez vous faire torturer libre à vous mais je préfèrerais me cacher dans le jardin plutôt que d'entrer là-dedans. Je vous promets, je ne tenterais rien pour m'échapper." ajouta t-elle le regard implorant.

Bellatrix n'avait plus peur. Elle rigolait même, tout en s'approchant d'Hermione qui malgré elle n'arrivait pas à reculer. Ce n'était pas un maléfice ... c'était autre chose qui n'avait aucun lien avec la magie. Quelque chose de différent qui l'a retenait figé sur place. La mangemort contourna Hermione comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant et lui souffla à l'oreille des paroles qui lui firent se dresser les poils aux bras :

"Parce que tu crois que c'est la torture qui t'attends ma jolie. Grâce à ta merveilleuse fuite de la dernière fois, c'est la mort qui va te tendre les bras."

Malgré le souffle chaud de Bellatrix qui lui faisait s'accélérer les battements de son coeur et qui la fit se sentir bien vivante, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la mangemort avait raison. En la voyant le seigneur des ténèbres n'auraient aucune pitié. Pourquoi en aurait-il une d'ailleurs ? Hermione ne lui avait jamais été d'aucune utilité, et en plus elle représentait tous ce qu'il haissait le plus au monde : une sorcière née de deux parents moldus. L'unique solution qui restait à Hermione pour survivre était de se cacher. Mais si Hermione sa cachait, cela signifiait que Bellatrix n'avait pas réussi à la récupéré. Dès lors la mangemort en prendrait pour sa poire et ... Hermione s'arrêta de réfléchir. Depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce qui pouvait arriver à Bellatrix ? Cette dernière, elle, se montrait-elle inquiète pour celle qu'elle avait protéger de son mari ? Hermione était à peu près sûre que ça ne re reproduirait pas, surtout face aux seigneurs des ténèbres. La mangemort l'admirait bien trop pour ça.

"S'il te plaît Bella." supplia Hermione qui sentait toujours le souffle de Bellatrix sur sa nuque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait tutoyer, ni pourquoi elle avait utiliser le surnom que lui donnait habituellement Narcissa mais la jeune femme espérerait que sa change quelque chose.

Comme Hermione ne sentit nullement Bellatrix remuer d'un poil derrière elle, elle tourna la tête pour mieux regarder la mangemort.

"Bella ?"

Bellatrix avait les yeux plongeait sur le nuque d'Hermione et fut comme distraite de ses pensées quand elle entendit son prénom.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?!" dit-elle visiblement dérangée.

"Je me demandais si tu avais l'intention de me faire tuer par ton maître ?" dit Hermione en tâchant de faire le plus convaincante possible.

"Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire !" s'écria Bellatrix.

Hermione ne s'attendait à une décision si vite prise, et sentit les derniers espoirs qui demeuraient en elle s'évaporer. Mais quels espoirs avait-elle eu ? Bellatrix était une mangemort et tout ce qui la rendait heureuse c'était de faire le mal autour d'elle et de faire plaisir à son maître en lui montrant qu'elle était toujours son plus fidèle serviteur. Mais bêtement, Hermione avait pensait qu'en passant quelques temps en sa compagnie la mangemort aurait eu des sentiments nouveaux. Malheureusement, elle s'était mis le doigt dans l'oeil.

A présent, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'échapper à Bellatrix pour ne pas rejoindre le tableau des victimes de Lord Voldemort.

Mais avant que Hermione n'ait pu considérer un quelconque plan, la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit et Bellatrix attrapa fermement la jeune femme par le bras, puis elles se mirent à courir jusque derrière l'angle du mûr. Elles y arrivèrent de justesse et Bellatrix se pencha afin de voir qui sortait du manoir. Hermione n'osait regarder de peur de se faire surprendre.

"Ce n'était que Travers." dit Bellatrix en regardant Hermione qui redoutait ce que la mangemort allait dire. "J'ai l'impression qu'il a été envoyé en mission. On a de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas vu."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer qu'il m'ait vu ou pas ?" demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés. "Tu veux retarder ma mort ?'

"Ta mort ?"s'étonna Bellatrix. "Tu crois que je me suis cassée la tête à aller te récupèrer pour que tu meurs ? Sans que je puisse profiter de toi ? Je croyais que tu étais intelligente ...Et puis ... qui t'a permis de me tutoyer ?!"

"Dans ce cas, vous plaisantez j'espère ? C'est vous qui venait de dire à l'instant que c'était ce qu'il falait faire !" dit Hermione d'une voix râleuse.

"Je ne parlais pas de ça petite idiote !" dit Bellatrix. "Je veux que tu fasses semblant d'être morte."

Hermione fut couper dans la réplique qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer à la figure de la mangemort. D'abord, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ... Elle devait faire semblant d'être morte ... Elle se demanda pourquoi ? Mais la réponse lui apparu vite évidente. Si Voldemort pensait qu'elle était déjà morte, il ne l'a tuerait pas une seconde fois. Bien sûr ! Cependant il y avait des risques. Et si Voldemort, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était plus qu'un cadavre , lui lançait le sortilège Doloris ? Elle n'imaginait guère pouvoir éviter de hurler tellement la douleur serait insoutenable.

"Vous pensez qu'il voudra vérifier si vous ne mentez pas?" demanda Hermione qui espérait que la réponse de Bellatrix soit négative.

Bellatrix ricana.

"Tu verras bien." dit-elle en faisant un coup de baguette en direction de Hermione.

Les pieds de la gryffondor commençèrent à s'élever et bientôt son corps bascula en arrière. Hermione se retrouva allongé. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup être allongé sans sentir que quelque chose de solide la protégait en cas de chute mais elle n'avais pas vraiment le choix et elle ne pouvait pas non plus se débattre. bellatrix l'a contrôlait entièrement.

"S'il-vous-plaît, ne me laissez pas tomber brutalement à terre." dit Hermione avec appréhension. Dans sa tête, elle se disait : "Ne me laisse pas tomber." Mais ce n'était pas au sens propre du terme.

"C'est ça c'est ça. Maintenant tu fermes les yeux si tu veux avoir une chance d'être vivante en fin de journée." dit Bellatrix en avançant juste derrière le corps d'Hermione, sa baguette fixé sur celui-ci.

L'idée de devoir rester les yeux fermés n'enchantait pas vraiment Hermione. Elle aurait bien voulu voir dans quelle mouise elle s'était engagée. Elle pensa un instant à garder les yeux ouvert sans cligner mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à rester longtemps sans ciller. Donc elle décida qu'il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque.

Bien que Hermione ne puisse pas voir, elle avait toujours son ouïe et elle entendit quand Bellatrix ouvrit la porte avec légèreté . Hermione songea que la mangemort voulait surement faire une entrée discrète.

Hermione avait toujours trouvé que le hall était la pièce du manoir où l'air était le plus frais mais jamais elle ne l'avait senti aussi glacé. Intérieurement, Hermione implorait Merlin pour que ce ne soit que son imagination et qu'il n'y ait pas de détraqueurs. Si ces derniers étaient présent, le plan de Bellatrix tomberait à la flotte. Hermione voulut regarder la mangemort pour voir si celle-ci paraissait inquiète mais elle n'en fit rien ... on ne savait jamais si il y avait une personne dans le hall. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas puisque que personne n'avait parlé, ou salué Bellatrix.

Quand le corps de Hermione s'arrêta, la jeune femme n'eu aucunement besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre une voix sévère qui appartenait à coup sûr à un mangemort :

" ... les autres professeurs furent choqués mais aucun ne fit de commentaire." Il y eu un silence et la même voix ajouta : "En tout cas, pas devant nous."

Hermione avait retenu deux mots "professeurs" et "choqués" ... Il s'était surement passé quelque chose de terrible à Poudlard et la jeune femme avait la sensation que tout ça était si loin d'elle. D'un côté ça l'était. Un an en arrière et elle se retrouvait à nouveau au château avec ses deux meilleurs amis: Ron et Harry. Et où était-elle là ? Elle fottait dans les airs, jouant une morte dans le manoir Malefoy afin d'échapper justement à la mort. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière ... Une larme coula sur sa joue sans que la jeune femme puisse la contenir. Bellatrix l'avait apparemment remarqué car elle lui chuchota d'une voix menaçante :

"Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Contrôle ta respiration et ne fait aucun mouvement. Si je vois que tu te fais remarquer, crois bien que ce sera moi qui lançerait le sortilège qui mettra fin à tes jours." Elle sécha la larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de Hermione avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille : "N'oublie pas ... Tu es à moi."

Si c'était la manière de Bellatrix pour convaincre Hermione d'arrêter d'avoir peur, elle s'était fichtrement trompée. Ca produisait même l'effet inverse. Et la jeune femme savait malgré elle que la mangemort ne plaisantait pas. Elle était si cinglée ! Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Narcissa qui était venu la chercher ? Au moins elle, elle était sain d'esprit ... Oh Narcissa. Hermione pensa de toute ces forces à la sorcière en entendant la porte qui menait au salon s'ouvrir.

Elle s'éfforça de ne pas penser aux voix qui s'étaient tus à l'instant où son corps avait commencé à pivoter et entrer dans la pièce. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu un changement de pièce. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus glacial à chaque seconde qui passait et elle dut faire preuve d'un effort qui lui semblait surnaturel pour ne pas trembler. Quand enfin elle atterit sur le sol en bois, Hermione perçut un petit cru aigu. Le genre de bruit que l'on entend que si l'on s'attend à l'entendre. Vint ensuite un tout autre son: Une voix froide accompagné d'un sifflement constant.

"Bellatrix ... Mais que nous ramène tu là ? Serait-ce la sang de bourbe qui, vient-on de m'avertir, avait échapper à votre contrôle ?"

Hermione supposa que le vouvoiement n'était pas exclusif à Bellatrix, mais que Narcissa devait également se trouver dans le salon. La jeune femme maudissait sa situation. elle désirait plus que tout ouvrir les yeux et voir si Narcissa allait bien.

"Oui mon seigneur." répondit Bellatrix d'un ton respectueux et à la limite de la soumission. "Je me suis permise de m'en charger moi-même."

Il y eu des ricanements à travers la pièce qui cessèrent aussitôt.

" C'est très bien mais malheureusement je crois que je vais devoir agir afin que ce malheureux incident ne se reproduise ..."

Bellatrix eu a peine le temps de commencer sa réplique que Hermione entendit Voldemort s'exclamait "Endoloris".

La jeune femme savait que Bellatrix allait être torturée mais elle restait toujours autant impressionné par la maîtrise de la mangemort. On entendait aucun cri, on aurait même dit qu'elle ne s'était pas crispé de douleur sur le sol. Au cours de sa vie, Bellatrix avait du déguster de nombreuses fois le sortilège Doloris pour rester aussi stoïque. Hermione, elle, ne pouvait resister aussi bien. Si Voldemort décidait de vérifier si elle était bien morte, elle ne pourrait retenir ses cris. Et Narcissa ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait été torturée ? La seule idée d'imaginer Narcissa criait de douleur rendait Hermione folle.

"Tu tiens sur tes pieds Bellatrix. C'est fort admirable" dit la voix de Voldemort. "Heureusment que nos ennemies ne savent pas résister autant. Ca deviendrait vite lassant."

A ce moment là, il y eu un bruit comme si quelqu'un s'était écroulé sur le bois et Voldemort se remit à parler d'une voix douce :

"La réunion est finie mes chers amis. La prochaine fois j'aimerais qu'il n'y ai pas d'erreurs. Je veux que vous mettiez la main sur Harry Potter et vite."

Il y eu des bruits de chaises raclant le sol. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Aucuns des mangemorts, ni Voldemort n'avait fait de remarque sur elle. Elle avait une chance inouïe de s'en être sorti aussi facilement. La gryffondor resta inerte en attendant que Bellatrix s'occupe d'elle.

"Maître ... Que fait-on du corps de la sang-de-bourbe ?" dit la voix de Lucius Malefoy sur un ton de dégoût.

"Je peux m'en occuper Maître" répliqua vite Bellatrix avant que Voldemort ne réponde quoique ce soit à Lucius.

Hermione sentit son corps s'élever à nouveau. Bellatrix devait vouloir emmener la jeune femme dans un lieu où elle n'aurait pas de problème.

"Pose ça Bellatrix." dit Voldemort. "Laissez votre elfe de maison se débarrasser des ordures. Vous ! Je veux que vous alliez à la recherche de Harry Potter."

Et Hermione se sentit tombé, cette fois, comme une carpette. Heureusement, elle ne poussa aucun cri.

"Et pour ma femme Maître. Puis-je l'emmener dans sa chambre ?" demande Lucius qui tentait de paraître raisonnable.

"Non !" s'écria Voldemort. "Elle n'a obtenu que ce qu'elle a mérité Lucius. N'est-ce pas ?" demanda t-il d'une voix calme mais qui imposait le respect.

Hermione ne fit pas attention de savoir si Lucius avait répondu ou pas. Elle n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Narcissa avait eu ce qu'elle méritait ? Est ce que ça signifiait qu'il l'avait torturé ? Hermione espèrait bien que non. Narcissa ne le méritait pas.

Hermione attendit que le bruit des derniers pas qui résonnaient au fond du manoir disparaissent complètement pour se risquer à ouvrir les yeux. Qui sait ? Peut être y avait-il un piège ? Ou alors, elle était seulement parano ...

Non, bientôt Il n'y avait plus que le silence qui dominait la pièce. Et l'air glacé avait complètement disparu. Hermione n'était même pas sûre qu'il y ait réellement eu des détraqueurs. Ca n'avait pas été la même sensation qu'une autre fois dans sa vie où il y en avait vraiment eu. Hermione oubrit d'abord un oeil ... mais le referma immédiatement car elle avait entendu un déclic, puis des petits pas. Ils s'avançaient vers elle ... puis à côté d'elle. Hermione avait l'impression que son coeur s'était mis à battre rapidement, instantanément. Mais elle l'entendit également retrouver une pulsation normale quand elle reconnut le reniflement de Flint. Hermione bouga lentement afin de ne pas surprendre l'elfe. Ce qui ne fut pas un succès puisqu'en voyant la jeune femme bouger, l'elfe de maison fit un bond en arrière.

"Du calme !" s'exclama Hermione. "Ce n'est que moi Flint."

"Que ... que ... que ... comment ça se fait que tu ... tu sois vi ... vivante ? Dame Be ... Bellatrix a ... a dit que tu étais morte." balbutia t-il en regardant Hermione comme si elle était un fantôme.

"J'ai fait semblant Flint." assura Hermione. "Bellatrix a eu cette idée avant de me faire entrer dans le manoir."

Le petit elfe avait l'air dubitatif en plus d'être surpris.

"Dame Bellatrix a fait ça ?"

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle comprenait que Flint puisse avoir des doutes. Après tout, même elle avait été surprise par le plan de la mangemort. Mais Flint ne comprenait pas l'obsession de Bellatrix à avoir un esclave personnelle. Hermione non plus d'ailleurs.

"C'est une histoire dingue." marmonna t-il dans sa moustache. "En tout cas je suis content de te voir !" s'écria t-il en se jetant dans les bras de Hermione.

Cette dernière le serra en retour et jeta un coup d'oeil au salon. Son regard fut comme attirée par une forme allongée sur le sol.

"Narcissa !" cria Hermione en se détachant de Flint. Elle courut jusqu'au corps et s'accroupi juste à côté. Narcissa s'était évanouie, surement du au sortilège doloris. Hermione serra les poings et prit le pouls de la sorcière. Son coeur battait normalement bien qu'elle trouva qu'il lui manquait un peu d'endurance. Elle se demanda combien de temps Narcissa avait pu être torturer ... Voldemort s'était-il défoulé sur elle parce que Bellatrix n'était pas là ? Et Lucius ? Quel genre de mari laisserai faire ça ? Hermione était dépassée par tant de haine. Ca l'a rendait malade qu'on puisse être aussi cruel. Et pourtant ...

Elle porta Narcissa jusqu'au canapé et l'allongea.

"Je suis là maintenant." dit-elle en s'asseyant juste à côté d'elle. "Je vais m'occuper d'elle." ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de Flint qui l'a regardait avec des yeux ronds.

**Voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les deux précèdents mais je me suis bien motivée pour le faire =)**


End file.
